When I saw you
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a rich business man divorced and alone, Alaric told him to submit to a dating site, he did not take it seriously but someone will change everything… he met Bonnie Bennett but his lies can make a big mess and an unfortunate accident can break down him. Friend or love? virtual or reality? All Human and Marcel in there (Boncel) and a scary stalker...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and characters is not mine, my imagination made the rest.**

 **English is not my first language, sorry.**

Bonnie Bennett did not want to register, she did not want to create this profile, and she did not want to write to this unknown person, but desperate feelings cause desperate actions. She was a single 23 year old who was studying journalism, and her roommate was Caroline who was in marketing studies. Caroline had been there for Bonnie ever since Bonnie's life took a wrong turn. After her separation with her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie was a mess. She refused to go on any of the dates that Caroline organized for her, so she convinced her to register on this hyper-known dating website to perhaps find a soul mate. What Caroline did not know is that Bonnie had to leave America at the end of the year. Her visa was about to expire, and she had to find a way to stay in New York, to stay in America.

Yes, Bonnie Bennett was from England. She had come to America to live the American dream,, escape her family, and her life. Create a new one. But the visa did not allow her to stay. She asked Jeremy if he would marry her to keep the visa, but he asked her to give him money in return. Maybe she was naive for not noticing him sleeping with anyone with a vagina, but she thought she loved him. She thought he would do anything to keep her with him. But she was mistaken.

 _Asshole_

Shortly after her separation, she met Elijah. He was older than her, and he was gentle with her. There were no strings attached, just sex. At that time she did not want complications, she just wanted the affection that Elijah gave her. Bonnie never spoke about him to Caroline,for she was ashamed. Elijah was the kind of men who had special desires she was not ready to talk about with Carolina. But no matter, she broke up with him quite suddenly. She just wanted to hibernate for the rest of her life, but she could not. She had to find love, or at least pretend, and if she would find some she would consider returning it.

Damon was sitting on his chair with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had just come back from his trip to Japan, and he wanted to try this new website to see if it was indeed a boring as it sounded. He created his profile (at least he tried). He drank two glasses of bourbon before finding the alias that he wanted. The purpose of this site is for people to find each other anonymously, so there was no photo; just a shitload of questions he had to answer. He squinted at his computer and then he took his cell phone to call Alaric.

"What is this shit Ric? Really? Listen the stupid question I'm supposed to answer… what is your favorite fruit?" He said annoyed.

"So? What is your favorite fruit?" Ric said, laughing.

"It's pussy. Which happens to be the reason I am divorced since I eat my favourite fruit constantly."

"Damon I just want to sleep. Answer the damn question and maybe you will find your future wife," He says impatiently.

"I swear if I get asked any more questions like this I will sue them for their stupidity."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

After hanging up he decided to answer all of the questions, and when his profile was finally complete he had finished another glass of bourbon. He turned off the lights of his office and went to bed with the computer on his lap. He surfed through the profiles and saw no one interesting, but then he stumbled upon a profile that pleased him and he clicked the private message button.

"Hey Sugar Bonbon," he writes. Damon smiled at the nickname he liked well and took another sip of bourbon waiting for a response.

"Hi Mister Blue," Bonnie laughed at the nickname, she imagined a blue teddy bear, she loves teddies. When Bonnie clicked the profile of Mister blue, she laughed at his answers and saw they have 11% compatibility. She laughed at his description of himself saying he is a dick but a seductive dick, and she laughed when she saw that his favorite fruit is pussy.

"So, when can we see each other?" Damon writes.

"Oh my God, be patient Mister Blue. Do you Know that you are hilarious? Really, your profile is too funny," Bonnie responds.

"And your profile is boring," Damon types, smiling. Maybe he writes like an old pervert but he doesn't care at the moment.

"I do not care if you think it's boring. There are other men who are lining up to talk to me right now," Bonnie types, biting her lip. She could not say she was an emotional mess and the only ones who have written her were all perverts.

"Liar, liar, liar ... I like the name Sugar Bonbon just to let you know. "

"Thank you, Mister Blue," she replied, and then got up and went to pee.

"So Bonbon, why the hell are you in this dating site?" He asked. He tapped the side of his computer waiting for a response but the minutes passed without answer.

"So I see you have already gotten bored of me BonBon. I guess I need to revise my approach then."

"Lol no Mister blue, I was peeing," wrote Bonnie, laughing.

"Oh. Wait a minute I have to go too." Bonnie smiled but tried to put an image of sexy Jesse Williams in her head, she did not want to imagine an 80 year-old peeing. She just seemed to realize she had no idea who she was talking to.

"Have you finished yet, or do you have syphilis? :D"

"Lol do not worry. But if you'd like you can come to verify Bonbon."

"No thank you: p"

"Why did you write in your summary: I want a man who can make my crazy feel normal? Are you a jealous and possessive kind of girl? "

"I'm talking about being myself. I want to be myself with a man, do crazy and stupid things without being afraid," Bonnie answered. She thought about Jeremy and Elijah with who she could not be herself but she had to be perfect. Bonnie did not want to be perfect anymore.

"Tell me about this crazy things Bonbon."

"Um ok crazy things: making pillow forts, traveling on a whim, make love in an elevator, stay a whole weekend with him in pajamas with no makeup lol. Jump out of a plane in a parachute, maybe show my breasts to a celebrity lol, break a guitar like a rockstar ... Um, I don't know I'm pretty spontaneous in my head but I don't really have the courage to do what I want, "Bonnie replied sincerely, she meant every word. At least she can talk about her frustrations with someone, regardless a stranger. Hey, it's cheaper than going to a psychiatrist.

Damon read the message and he bent his head to the side with a thoughtful look. Bonbon has been a little stuck, he could say he had done all the things she cited. Even show his breasts to a celebrity, he instead saw the breasts of a celebrity and he even licked them.

"We will do it if you want."

"Lol have sex in an elevator? "

"Have sex in a rocket if you want."

"And what do you want to do now? "

"Fuck you senseless."

"OMG be a gentleman just a minute."

"I want to find a good girl and have a child maybe two."

"I don't really think about it. It is not really a crazy thing."

"It's a crazy thing for me."

"Mister blue ..."

"Yes? "

"I still want to pee ;)" Bonnie laughed and ran to the bathroom and she quickly peed, she ran to the bed laughing like a little girl. Good thing Caroline was at her boyfriends place for the night, she was riding on the bed. Unfortunately, she hit her thumb on the edge of the bed and she swore like a pirate for 10 minutes before finally sitting.

"I'm here."

"Are you sure that it was just a pee? "

"OMG shut up, I banged the thumb on the edge of the bed and it hurts like a bitch."

" Aw, my poor blackbird."

"Blackbird, really? Ohh in fact what do you look like Mister blue? "Bonnie wrote curiously, she knows there's a good chance that everything he says was a lie but she wants to play the game just for few minutes. Damon thought for a moment and decided to say exactly the opposite of what he looks like.

"Um I'm tall, very black skin, eyes light brown, curly hair and I have beautiful buttocks" Damon said and Bonnie squinted while reading.

"Yes sure and my name is Queen Elizabeth and my son Harry is waiting me in Buckingham palace," she said out loud to herself, rolling her eyes.

"lol so it's your turn."

"I have brown skin, the color of my eyes is green, I am short like 5'2, and I have big boobs," Bonnie laughed, speaking of her breasts because they are not big at all.

"Big boobs, huh? "

"Yeah yeah," wrote Bonnie yawning, she did not realize that it had been an hour. "Mister blue I need to go to sleep"

"Ohh come on, tomorrow is Saturday."

"And I am one of the people who work on Saturday," wrote Bonnie.

"Ok Bonbon do not forget to write me tomorrow ok? "

"Lol you miss me already. Oh, so sweet of you!"

"Goodnight Blackbird."

"Goodnight Mister Blue."

 **Review please :) next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mister Blue! Wakey wakey!" Bonnie writes as soon as she wakes up. She didn't care whether he was asleep or not, she wanted to be herself for once. She wanted to be spontaneous.

"Fuck Bonbon. I was sleeping and I need my beauty sleep," Damon wrote, rubbing his eyes. It was six am, he did want to wake up at this time for nothing. He was now divorced, he no longer has any interest to wake up at this time.

"Oh, grumpy. I don't care. Wakey, wakey, raise and shine :p"

"Frankly we have been speaking for less than 24 hours and you are already making me crazy. You're lucky that this incompetent site has created a phone application because my computer is off," he writes quickly, as he was dying to get back to sleep.

"You make me crazy too. And I like the app," wrote Bonnie smiling. She felt like a little school girl with a bad crush. She was not sure how able she was to rely on the description of Mister blue but she let herself imagine what he might look with his ebony skin. After she thought about his muscular African body with beautiful full lips, or he how he could be a US champion baseball or football player, Bonnie bit her lip. "Hey, why did you choose Mister Blue?" Bonnie added.

 _Fuck._

Damon thought about what lie he could tell her. He could not tell her that it was because his eyes are blue, he'll have been caught lying. "Because I like the color blue," he wrote sheepishly, he felt stupid, he couldn't remember why he told her that he was a muscular black guy. He put the blame to bourbon.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care, Bonbon."

"It's Sugar Bonbon!"

"Lol. I don't care about that either." Damon and Bonnie laughed together.

"Ok, I will text you soon."

"Yeah, bye," Damon wrote. He then put his phone on the bedside table. He remained lying on his back looking at the ceiling. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. He thought about his ex-wife Elena, and about how it's been a month since she signed the papers. It's been a year he asked her to sign the papers, but she refused. Damon did not understand Elena's logic, as she cheated on him with his brother, but she wanted to stay married. He thought that she was crazy to imagine that one day he will forgive her. One day after work, he found her fucking Stephan in the living room, moaning loudly. He was shocked. Especially by the fact that she was passionate with Stephan, considering sex with her had lost its enthusiasm. Plus, Stephan is his goddamn brother. Since that day he ignored Stephan and he filed for divorce. He put a hand over his face, moaning. He had never imagined his life becoming so sad..

He spent the day working on his computer since he was bored and didn't really want to go out. Around six pm, he received a message from Sugar Bonbon.

"Mister blue?"

"Hey! Bonbon. Was your day as great as I hope?"

"Not really. I was actually quite depressed," she wrote, biting her lip. She had just come out of the shower and was lying on the bed.

"So take your medicine, crazy girl."

"I am not crazy ... I just feel alone. I want a little tenderness. I am all alone in my apartment, no dinner, no kiss, no hug; just me and a guy who I started talking to yesterday on the internet ... it's depressing! "

"This guy… is he sexy?" Damon asked, smiling.

"Argh, Mister Blue. Keep it in your pants for one minute. I'm serious."

"Lol. Well who said that I am not naked right now?" replied Damon and Bonnie laughed. Her first laugh of the day.

"I'm naked too :p"

"What do two sexy people do when they are naked?"

"Ugh. Well tell me more about you," Damon thought about it for a second before answering.

"I am a student, and also a trainee in a company. I'm 24."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"Yeah, what did you expect? OMG he is the perfect man? Something like that?"

"HELL YEAH, I AM PERFECT!" Damon laughed, and he realized he had laughed more in two days than he'd laughed in a month. Bonbon was a breath of fresh air in his life.

"What do you want to talk about today?"

"Sex?"

"Mister Blue!"

"Oral sex?"

"OMG shut up! Ok, talk to me about an ex-girlfriend. "She asked, she thought that she could define the desires of a person by the kind of person who he dated previously.

"My ex ... she was a bitch, and she cheated on me with my brother."

"I'm so sorry. My ex was a jerk, too."

"Give me more details," he wrote, laughing.

"Well, I needed him in the most important time in my life and he abandoned me ... I was out with a man after him, but he was cheating on his wife with me. I don't know, I just know that they were both jerks."

"I don't abandon a woman, and I'm not the kind of man who cheats. It takes too much energy. If I can have several unattached women, I don't see why I would decide to cheat on the one who I will choose. Simple logic."

"Wah, wah, men always talk about how they're not like the others, yet you all want to fuck everyone with big breasts that's all."

"No ... everyone with a big butt; I love the big ass. I like the smart girls with a smart butt :p"

"Ugh," she wrote. But in reality, she was glad because she had a small chest but a pretty round ass. She was complexed at not having a big chest but he loves big butts, one point for him. Bonnie laughed at her thoughts, her day was not as crappy as she thought before.

Damon and Bonnie continued to speak every day, and every morning. They'd sent each other jokes to start the day, they sent each other messages about what they had eaten, and they told each other about their day. Damon was a very funny man, and their chemistry can be felt even through the messages. She could say whatever she wanted and he could do the same as they had become very accomplice and not a day passed without them talking to each other. They had become so addicted to their messaging, Damon didn't want to go out to get drunk with Alaric anymore and Bonnie no longer went to dates that Caroline organized for her.

They had been speaking for two weeks. It was a Sunday and Bonnie was lying on her bed. She bit her lip before sending the message that she had just wrote. She regretted it after and put her head under the pillow, crying 'STUPID'. She heard the ping of the receipt of a message and she almost dropped her computer when she jumped with happiness, laughing like a little girl.

"See you this evening, my Bonbon," Damon wrote nervously, when he received Bonnie's message saying that she wants to see him, he did not know what to do. So he said that he wanted it too, and so they have planned to see each other at night to finally meet. He felt stupid because he had lied to her shamelessly in the beginning, as he had told her he was black; he did not know what to do, so he called Alaric.

"Yeah?" Alaric said when he picked up.

"Uh, Ric, I think I fucked up with Bonbon."

"Okay, what have you done ... again?" Alaric asked it tiredly. Damon was excited to talk about his Bonbon and every day, he called Alaric to find out what he should say: like lies because he had lied about everything he did. He did not tell her that he was a white man, super rich, and had an island in the Seychelles. He only told her the truth about what he felt. What he liked and what he disliked.

"You know I told her that I was a black stallion with beautiful eyes. So guess what? I am supposed to her this evening in four hours!"

"First, I have a solution for that. But in addition, you don't know if she lied too. Nothing is for sure. She could be white like you. Or Chinese or Italian, blonde with blue eyes, you know?"

"Yeah you are right but I can not go as I am"

"I have a friend, Marcel, that I think matches with your description. He can go there and we'll be posted nearby to see if she's a dragon or an old woman who loves cats," Alaric said, laughing.

"Ok, call him. Everything must be ready for this evening."

"Yeah. I'll see you later… and Damon... don't spend your day getting a manicure."

"Fuck you," Damon said, hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD and the characters**

Bonnie was excited, she called Caroline and told her that she is no longer alone She needed to think about anything else, but Carolina kept asking questions about him. She knew Mister Blue. She had spoken to him every day for two weeks. She knew everything about him, of what he was willing to say. The day passed quickly and Bonnie continued to panic, she was ready but was not desirable for Mister Blue, if his description was true. She did not know how to dress or style her hair for a beautiful African standard.

After bitching and being depressed, Caroline has the music on and danced. Bonnie could not resist and she danced as she ran to forget the fateful day with Mister Blue.

At 7pm, she was finally ready, she had got a pedicure, manicure, and she had even shaved, not that it was not the usual but since she was single, she did not care about having an airstrip or a virgin forest between her legs. No one ever saw her naked, but tonight there was a possibility that she would meet Mister Blue, a possibly to see the man she would spend her life with or maybe she was meeting a damn liar.

Bonnie had worn a sky blue, camisole dress that emphasized her figure and black strappy heels. She felt beautiful, but she was stressed, because in a few months she will have to leave the United States. Bonnie was stressed about the possibility of Mister Blue lying about his physical self, she was not limited to phsical appearance but ... she wanted to be with a handsome black man with the brown eyes. She wanted this serious student. She also wanted him emotionally and physically. Caroline teased her by saying that he was probably a bald and paunchy man or perhaps even the Chinese grocer of the other side of the road, Bonnie wanted to eat her head when she said that but somehow she was afraid by the fact that what Caroline was saying can the truth.

Caroline did not want to let her go alone to meet him, so she would go with her. She asked to her boyfriend, Klaus, to come with them and take them to the date. The road trip was short since Klaus drove crazy. This was normal because Bonnie could see Klaus as a madman who always acted on spontaneity.

"Bonnie Bennett calm down or we'll throw you out of the window!" Caroline said as she was tired of seeing Bonnie fidgeting in her seat.

"I am calm!" Bonnie said annoyed.

"Oh yeah? If you're calm, I won the lottery and we are currently in my jet! Since this is not the case you'll calm down now or I'll really throw you out of the window "Caroline said, rolling her eyes. Bonnie let out a long sigh before calming her breathing.

"Happy now?" Bonnie said, raising her arms in annoyance.

"Very," Caroline said and Klaus was parking the car in the parking lot.

"No, no, no. Care I'll have a heart attack," Bonnie said when she saw the restaurant. She started to hyperventilate and Caroline took her both hands to calm her.

"Hey, hey. Do not worry, we will not be far from you if something goes wrong you can text me and I'll pick you up, I'm sure everything will be fine. You refused all dates that I have proposed to you, he must be special to captivate you so much and he is special, there is a good chance that he'll be sexy!" She said, "You look beautiful, you have already taking pleasure in getting to know him, therefore, the physical appearaance does not matter," she added and Klaus coughed hearing that, not with subtle way.

"Nikklaus do not irritate me!" She told her boyfriend.

"Love, she has never seen him, nor does she know his first name. She will be disappointed for sure"

"Shut up," she waved her hand, "Everything will be ok, do not worry," she said her and Bonnie nodded. They got out of the car and started the walkway to the restaurant entrance.

 **Damon POV**

I was already in the restaurant for the past 1 hour to drink bourbon, Ric and me chose a table away from where we could see everyone to come in the restaurant entrance. Marcel, the stallion was sitting with us, damn it! I should have refused, he's clearly not as beautiful as me but still ...

"If you continue to drink you won't be able to see straight, You'll be too drunk. Take yourself to her Damon! You spoke with this girl every day for 2weeks" Alaric said

"Exactly, she must be a witch and I'm sure she made witchy juju to hypnotize me," he said, taking another shot.

"Marcel, do you know what you must do?" Alaric decided to ignore his bad mood and now Damon spoke to Marcel.

"Yes! I got it. If she is beautiful I bring her here and if she is ugly, I tell her I have an urgent matter and I leave," Marcel said. He had worn a night blue Henley and a black jacket with black jeans, he looked very sophisticated. I could not help but look at him, he had done nothing wrong but Marcel already annoyed me.

When I got a message, my heart missed a beat when I saw that it was Sugar Bonbon. She said she was there and she was in the bar.

"Blue Dress ... caramel skin and green eyes," he murmured, reading the message.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Nothing ... Uh uh… No, yes. Bonbon is there and she wears a blue dress ... she's at the bar," Damon said a little worried.

"That's the moment when I come into play I suppose," said Marcel, looking at the women standing at the bar.

I did not want to raise my head, I was Damon Salvatore and I was afraid... this woman made me addicted to her and I was afraid that after this night, everything would go back to how it was before her.

"See ya later," Marcel said before heading to the bar.

* * *

Bonnie was standing at the bar, there were a lot of people tonight because a football game that was on TV. She would not sit down. She would have fallen so she trembled with excitement. She ordered a mojito with strawberry gently drank through a straw. Bonnie checked every 5 minutes, Caroline and Klaus, who were posted at the end of the bar. Her friend gave her a comforting smile and Klaus looked clearly amused by the situation. A group of sports fans were behind her, they seemed to have been drinking for hours and Bonnie was glued to the bar to let them squeeze through the crowd. Without success, one of the men had seen the curves of Bonnie's body and gave her a little clap on buttocks. Bonnie gasped.

"Wh ... you had slapped my ass !" she said angrily. The man stopped to walk to turn around, she immediately regretted having spoken when she saw the patient smile that the young man had.

"You could have put a less fitting dress and I would not have wanted to slap your ass," the man said, Bonnie had open amazement mouth.

"Are you serious? Anyway I allow you to get back to your beer and your pathetic life," she said and she recovered to her original position. The man was fuming with anger and alcohol. The drink did not help. He slapped her butt stronger and Bonnie quickly turned to slap him but she was not fast enough, he took her hand strong enough to make her take a tight grimace. Klaus had seen the man grab Bonnie, he was now walking up to the bar for help her but the crowd slowed him.

"What do you think you are doing bitch?" He said, bringing closer to her, his breath full of alcohol made her want to vomit.

"Let go of me!" she said, trying to break free.

"Did you hear what the lady told you? Let her go now ..." Marcel said, looking angrily at the man, Bonnie was too frightened to notice that Marcel looked like Mister Blue. The man holding Bonnie pressed against her wrist and she gasped more. Marcel said no more words. He took the man quickly and planted him on the bar with force, he shot the arm of the man behind his back and he screamed in pain.

His cry was smothered by fans cheering not far away but the people at the bar watching them doing nothing.

"Apologize to her" Marcel told the man.

"Suck my dick," he said with difficulty and Marcel twisted his hand even harder.

"I told you to apologize to her," Marcel repeated and Bonnie was stoic.

"Ok I am sorry I am sorry," the man said to Marcel and Marcel released him, the man sat up and wanted to begin a fight but Marcel showed him his gun which was in a holster inside from his pocket.

"Did you want to go to the police station now or do you want to continue drinking with your friends?" Marcel said seriously. The man did not insist and left backwards with his hands raised. After making sure that the man was away he turned to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" Marcel and Klaus and say at the same time, Klaus wanted to help her. Bonnie blinked several times at the mark left on her wrist. "Are you okay?" Marcel asked again and she returned to her senses to see Klaus and a stranger with their worried look.

"Yeah, yeah... I am ok ... um Klaus please leave me, I do not want to scare him if he comes to me," Bonnie said.

"Love I do not think he will come and you-" he said, but he was interrupted.

"He will ok ... Mister blue will come" she said a little louder than normal, her emotions were heightened and she just wanted to get back to normal and write to Mister Blue.

"Uhmm ... Sugar Bonbon?" Asked Marcel. Bonnie froze, she stared silently Klaus and he laughed.

"Yes it's her, she can be transformed from a statue but it is she." Klaus said. She watched him without much conviction, Marcel was fucking beautiful, a damn magazine model and a damn hero on top of that, she then smiled.

"I ... I'm Bonnie"

"I'm Marcel alias Mister Blue, nice to meet you in person Bonbon" he said smiling, he wanted to thank the gods and goddesses of this world. Bonnie was beautiful and her green eyes lit up the room, she was small and he wanted to reach out and just hug her.

"Ok I'll join Caroline before she land here," Klaus said.

"Ok. I'm fine," Bonnie said, not removing her eyes from Marcel and Klaus left leaving the bar.

"You are beautiful Bonnie, better than in my imagination," he said.

"Euhmm you are also ... you are ..." _drop dead gorgeous damn it, I want to sit on your face_ "better than in my imagination. Should I be worried about your gun?" she said weakly.

"I'm FBI agent you do not have to worry."

"I want to see your identification," she said and he smiled. Marcel pulled out his wallet and showed her his ID.

"Marcellus Antoine Gerard ..." she reads, "Oh my God ... it is you. You are really an agent of FBI. You told me that you are a student! L-i-a-r!" She said, amused.

"I did not mean to frighten you ... you're everything I like. You are what I want. So I did not want to miss the chance," he said with sincerity. She swallowed hard.

"I ... I'm really happy to meet you in person," she said and smiled. "I do not know if I can be with a police officer, I was kind of bad girl!"

"I think it would please me to put you in the handcuffs," he said with a seductive look. The attraction between them was undeniable ... Meanwhile, Damon was waiting for Marcel to come make a report.

 **Excuse me if there are errors! thank you** **MaNiQ1 :)**

 **Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, why don't they move? We can't see anything!" Damon said, flustered as he tried to spot Bonnie and Marcel in the crowd, but the fans who was laughing and drinking, was jumping also in all directions, spoiled the view.

"He will come," Alaric said, annoyed.

"Yeah, he'd better come now," said Damon. It had already been two hours that he had waited to see his Bonbon and he was tired of waiting. The glasses of bourbon he had drunk had given him enough courage to go see her in the bar. He sized up the pros and cons, he wanted to see her but he did not want to be disappointed, he just wanted to go home and write some obscenities at Sugar Bonbon but now he had to face it sooner or later.

Meanwhile, Marcel was talking with Bonnie. He was careful not to tell too many lies; he was not Damon Salvatore. Marcel was subtle, quieter, less impulsive and thinking before still saying the wrong thing. Bonnie practically drooled on Marcel, he was beautiful and protective, taller than she and his smile made her stupid. Bonnie could even forget the previous two weeks as if it hadn't been real. What was real, it was that Marcel was with her and they'd had a good evening. They drank their drinks without noticing the time wich passed but at some point, Marcel looked at his watch and made a sad face.

"You have to go somewhere? "Bonnie asked

"I don't want to go anywhere without you," he smiled. He was not going to let her go so easily, he thought. If Damon hasn't had the courage to come to see her, so he might be a chance with Bonnie.

"I would never have thought that you'd be so cute ... it's a bit far from what you promised to do when you will see me."

"What did I promise you? You can refresh my memory, Bonbon," he said, taking a sip from his glass of Picardy.

"You told me you that you will fuck me in the toilet," she said, laughing and Marcel was almost choked while drinking.

"Yep, I know I had the same reaction when I read the text ... you're funny Marcel."

"And you're beautiful... you have an accent."

"Yes, I come from England but I am American at heart. I want to be here... I feel good here, I feel at home, I feel like I'm where I should be," she said, a little pensive, as she thought of how she could say that she will go to Scotland soon. She didn't want to spoil their evening by talking about it and he was more than an FBI agent, he couldn't help anyway, that's what she thought.

"I understand ... my grandmother was French."

"Yes, Antoine is very French ... I love Marcellus ... but I do not know, it's sound like a little Gladiator," she smiled and he laughed.

"Gladiator, hmm? If it is what you want, I will be your Gladiator."

"Thank you for just now, it was very heroic Marcel, I think anyone would have done nothing, everybody is drinking beers... I don't know what I did do without you"

"Protect and serve, I'll be here when you will need my service. Bonbon"

"I like you to call me like that."

"I like to call you like that," he said, licking his lips. He smiled and his white teeth were perfect, Bonnie did not help but smile back. He looked at her intensely and his eyes fell on her lips, her lips in the bow of Cupid. She gasped imagining what his kiss feel like.

 _Take yourself, Bonnie, it is your first date_

"thinking about it, you lied to me, so you deserve a punishment," she said suddenly and Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"I think this situation is one where I am the one who has the means and the power to punish you, I will punish you in my own way and you never want to be wise."

"Oh my God, stop it, Mister Blue," she said, blushing. He wanted to caress her but his phone rang and seeing the ID he frowned. He had the phone in hand but he hadn't answered, Bonnie noticed it and she frowned. "Uh, Marcel ... I told you that I went out with a married man and I want to be frank with you, if you lied to me and you're married, I—"

"No! No, I'm not married. It's just... I didn't come alone. I have friends who are waiting for me at the other end of the restaurant and they're harassing me to give them information about you."

"Oh, they were afraid for you? you? G.I Joe in person?" she laughed.

" No but friends are hard to dismiss when it comes to our love life. Proof: your blonde friend who's been staring at me from the beginning of our conversation. She looks like detective gadget, every time when I meet her eyes, she gets something from her pocket to pretend to be busy!" he said, and they both burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's my friend Caroline, she is a little fool but she is my Care."

"Yes, I think I'll introduce you to my friends and then we can go somewhere where we can spend the rest of our evening without eyes watching?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe you're a psychopath who has chosen to become a policeman to suppress his murderous emotions and maybe tonight you'll kill me and cut me into pieces."

"Okay, if I take you to see my office at the FBI, will it reassure you?" he said doubtfully and Bonnie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I ... I'm so happy," she said, smiling. Bonnie was studying journalism, she thought that it might be useful to see where he works, her mind wandered to all information he could give her but she quickly came to reality when his hand snaked around her waist. He pressed lightly on her back, pulling her towards him as he leaned over and Bonnie stopped breathing. He smiled seeing her expression and brought his face to her ear.

"And I don't give interviews if that's what you're thinking ... I know that I have said many times but I think I will not tire of telling you ... you're beautiful," he whispered to hollow of her ear, unaware of the sensation of his hot breath, and he clenched his hand on the small of her back himself up. Bonnie felt faint, all they had shared together with text and now this, she wanted to go play with the lottery card, she felt so lucky.

"Okay ..." she said softly, he did not hear it because she spoke almost inaudibly but he read the word on her lips and nodded. Marcel slid his hand to take her hand, she lowered her gaze to their connected hands and smiled as he led her through the crowd to the other side of the restaurant. Bonnie turned around to mime "Oh my God" to Caroline, who was watching them get away with an excited look. Caroline gave a thumbs up for her that she found it hot too. Klaus next to her looked at her bored and he wanted to take his girlfriend to go elsewhere but Caroline was not ready to leave without all the gossip from Bonnie.

Marcel's hand framed her small hand perfectly, they walked for a few minutes before reaching the restaurant.

 **Damon POV**

"Ahhh he comes to save me ... and He comes with Bonbon," said Ric and I looked directly at them.

When I saw her, I knew...I knew that she was the one... she was my future.

she was so beautiful, so perfect that I regretted my choice when I saw that Marcel was holding her hand. She had not lied to me, she was short, as she had said, with no chest but her hips were well drawn, I was sure that if she turned around I would get a nosebleed. She looked at me and smiled.

 _Damn it! Her smile! She will be the death of me for sure_

I blinked quickly, thinking that I was dreaming. I wondered how such a pretty girl had ended up on a dating site, I spoke every day at a nuclear bomb but I did not know it. Yeah, I was stupid, I should go see her myself but I ... I did not know ... I'm just the king of all idiots.

"Good evening," Bonnie reaching out to Alaric, he bowed and she held out her hand to Damon but he just looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. Bonnie found his eyes superb, a clear blue, the kind of blue that we could not see everywhere, the kind of blue that mesmerizes. She lowered her hand, biting her lip, a little disappointed.

"Damon! Damon, politeness! Politeness!" Alaric said.

"Yes, of course," Damon grinned arrogantly as he rose and took Bonnie's hand to give her a chaste kiss on her palm. She gasped as she felt his lips on her palm and she quickly withdrew her hand. She was embarrassed by the situation, she thought that Damon was a friend of Marcel so he shouldn't touch her like that. "Excuse me, my head was elsewhere, Blackbird."

"Blackbird," she said, squinting as she looked Marcel who seemed to want to put Damon on the electric chair. "Mister Blue often called me like that when he wanted to annoy me," she said, smiling and Damon smiled. She was beautiful, Damon was a handsome man, unquestionably sexy and from the very expensive look of his clothes to the Rolex on his wrist, Bonnie knew that he was a rich man.

"I know," he said, smiling but he turned his head toward Marcel and his smile vanished instantly. Alaric sat and watched them without knowing how to defuse the situation. Marcel took Bonnie's hand and she looked at him with an interrogative look but she thought about something and she ripped her hand from he causing the two men to watch them curiously.

"You ... you showed our conversations to your friends," she said, looking at the three men in succession that said nothing. "Marcel?" She said, crossing her arms.

"No, I did not... I just showed what I used to talk to you and I said Blackbird and this..." Marcel lied again once but Damon did not return to his play.

"I'm Mister Blue," Damon said, looking into Bonnie's eyes. She squinted in confusion and Marcel really wanted to kill him. Alaric had put his hand over his face, blowing out in annoyance.

"I don't understand... who is Mister Blue?" she asked annoyed.

"I am Mister Blue," Damon repeated.

"But... Marcel... I don't understand," she said, looking at Marcel who did not know what to say, or where to start. It was his fault too. He continued to lie along the evening pretending to be Damon, he had not really thought about how it had to happen with Damon.

"He did not know how you would react when he asked me to introduce me to his place," Marcel said finally.

"Ok ... so you... you're a liar, you... you are fearful and you...you are grumpy I guess," she said pointing her finger to them "Okay... I understand"

"I know it's a weird situation, but it's just a misunderstanding that does not change the fact that it is with me that you spoke every day for two weeks and all that I told you was true, "Damon said

"When you told me that you were a black man and a student of 24-year-old , you lied to me," she said, and Damon pursed his lips. "What was that? Some kind of experiment on how it feels to be black or ... you just wanted to have fun with a black girl?"

"Blackbird! Well, I am not a racist if that's what you meant! If I was I would not have to keep writing to you, damn it, I wouldn't even have come here" Damon said.

"Okay ... I'll go now," she said, and she turned to leave them but Marcel spoke before she could.

"Wait Bonnie ... I had a good time with you and I know you too ... I know that I lied but give me a chance ... give me a chance to see you again" Marcel said as Damon also made his way toward them.

"I ..." she was confused, her eyes flickered between Damon and Marcel, she did not know what to do. "I do not know ... I have to leave," she almost ran to the bar to find Caroline. Damon and Marcel were standing watching her go without saying anything. When she disappeared from their sight, Damon started talking.

"What the hell are you doing? It was my damn date, Marcellus," Damon said angrily, "I do not give a shit about what you think about her, she is mine, you did not even know her before you seen her"

"So I guess that it will be at her to choose who she wants to keep talking to, I have her number and now I have a chance to know her too, I want to and I don't give a shit about what you think either," Marcel said, also angry.

"Do not provoke me Marcellus! You don't know what I am capable of doing, you don't know me!"

"Oh, I know you. You're a rich divorced guy who believes that the world belongs to him but I don't think that you know what I can do either!"

"Shhh calm down! It is useless! I don't think that she will talk to either of you," Alaric said, putting himself between the two men who were throwing dangerous looks at each other.

"We'll see," Marcel said and started walking toward the exit. Damon sat and drank his bourbon glass with a snap.

"I'm not the only one who has crappy ideas ... your idea was a real idea of shit" Damon said.

 **REVIEWS :) sorry if you have seen errors**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Diaries and its characters**

* * *

Bonnie ran into the crowd, angrily shoving people from around her. The two men had played her, made a fool out of who she was. She thought of Marcel enviously. She really wanted to see him again but he lied to her shamelessly. She could do it again in the future. She would not want to be a part of a game, she just wanted to meet Mister Blue and have fun all night to laugh at his jokes. Mister Blue, she thought; thought of his dark hair, his eyes as blue as the ocean.

Bonnie vanished in the crowd. When she finally arrived at the bar, she could not see Klaus or Caroline anywhere in sight. She frowned, taking her cell phone from her purse. She dialed the number of Care and put the phone to her ear; all while she tried to reach the exit.

"Come on Care, pick up the phone," she urged into the phone, listening to the beeps coming from it. It was to no avail, Care did not pick up on the other site. She tried several more times until she was on the street, outside the restaurant. The alley was lit by the lights coming from the restaurant. She looked at the screen of her phone, realizing that Care has left her a voice message during the evening.

"OH MY GOD!" She lifted the phone from her ear, holding it away. "I want all the details, when you get home. It's too hot, oh God! I cannot wait to talk about him, I cannot wait for you. Klaus bluntly threatened to break up with me, if we stayed an hour longer. You know I wanted to wait for you but he is tired and he told me that the guy is a policeman so I do not care! Enjoy and just to let you know, you will need the XXL condoms with Marcellus the gladiator." She listens as Caroline laughed into her mobile.

"Good Night Bon." Bonnie laughed as she listened to the message. But looking at the street, she wondered how she was going to go back home. She heaved a long sigh and tapped the palm of her hand to her forehead several times mumbling "stupid." After having brushed the hair from her forehead, she leaned on the restaurant wall reflecting on her situation.

Damon came out angrily, stopping at the door , pushing out a long sigh of frustration. He looked at the entrance of the restaurant one last time before leaving, just to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Bonnie leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. She whispered under her breath, muttered small profanities. Damon smiled and made his way towards her.

"Sugar Bonbon." he said a little hesitant. She jumped, terrified of the suddenness of his voice. Placing a hand on her chest, she felt it beat quickly under her fingertips.

"I...You ... do not call me that."

"What should I call you then?" He asked and she looked at him squinting.

"I do not think you deserve to know my name." she said, crossing her arms.

"Ok I'm sorry, I was loose, I blew it, I regret it. I was afraid that's all."

"Afraid of what?" She said in a softer voice.

"I do not know ... I am attached to you and I do not want you to be disappointed and I wanted to continue to get my Blackbird angry before sleep," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. She analyzed his words and she looked down and she said nothing. Damon was able to quietly admire her in silence, her blue dress fit her like a glove and the curve of her butt could wake the dead. Minutes passed and she said nothing, he thought that she did not want to hear more. He turned to leave.

"Bonnie ... my name is Bonnie," she said hastily, and he turned.

"I am Damon Salvatore"

"I will not give you my name, maybe you are a Psychopath"

"I am a Psychopath but-" he smiled.

"A sexy Psychopath" she cut him smiling too, it was exactly what Damon would say.

"Do you want me to get you home? You look more depressed in reality than by text." He said and she laughed.

"I do not know how to take in what happened this evening. I am confused and I have gotten used to writing to Mister Blue but I'm so confused right now. And it feels like that he was an illusion. .. and ... " tears started flowing, reality has caught up to her. She will soon have to leave everything to go back to England. She sniffled, weeping and Damon walked toward her to take her in his arms.

"Hey, hey." He assured her. "I'm not an illusion, okay? I really exist, our conversations really exist and all we shared exists. If you want you can continue to call me Mister Blue. Did I tell you about what happened the last Monday? "He asked, and she shook her head, sniffling. She was in his strong arms and had no desire to leave. "Well, I was working in this dinner with clients and a Chinese customer came and told me that his name was Bon-Boh something and do you know what I Answered?" She nodded again in His arms and he smiled.

"Mister Blue?" She said in his jacket.

"Exactly, I told him that my name was Mister Blue, laughing and I lost thousands of dollars because of it," he said and she laughed. She looked up to cross his blue eyes, she found them really beautiful. He was clean shaven and his smile said 'I am famous. "

"Mister Blue?"

"Yes Sugar," he said.

"I have to go home and-" she gasped when she heard the rumble of thunder. She hid in Damon's chest, shaking uncontrollably, causing him to laugh. He felt wings growing.

"I think it will rain, come I'll take you home," he said, rubbing his hands on her back before they walked toward his night blue Camaro. He opened the door for her, as a gentleman would, causing her to blush. Damon turned and got in the car, putting the keys in the ignition and his car roared. Damon followed its sound, miming a roar. Bonnie laughed, an unknown symphony he was eager to master.

He was driving in the dark and under a torrent. The rain began to fall more without warning, the rain was strong, the Camaro seemed to drag on the road.

"Wow this rain is pretty serious," Bonnie said, looking his way.

"Yep ... and now I am sure that the fucking world does not want you to go home, " he said, amused. Bonnie lived a few blocks from the restaurant but there was the main route where the police stopped up the circulation. They could not pass. If the police had closed the passage , there was no way to go home by car. Damon turned his head to see Bonnie bite her lip and he licked his own.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked flattered by the compliment.

"Your lips ... you bite them when you're stressed out and I love it," he said and Bonnie blushed, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"What will we do now? I know, we can walk"

"Bonbon, Those damn movies lie to you because if we walk in the rain, all we will succeed to get, it is the flu. That is definitely not romantic"

"But ... what am I going to do?" She said looking at the road.

"Come with me to my house," he said quickly and Bonnie squinted.

"No thank you"

"Bonnie!"

"Damon!"

"Blackbird?!"

"No there is no way that I will come with you, I barely know you"

"No you've known me for 2 weeks and normal people learn to trust each other in 2 weeks"

"I do not want to be like normal people ... I just met you tonight."

"Oh no kidding!" He said sarcastically and Bonnie began to get angry.

"What do you want to say?"

"I know you, Bonnie, we know each other but you treat me like it is the first time we talk to each other. I'm not a fucking psychopath nor a murderer, I'm a businessman who likes to make money and buy nice watches. Damn it, we should be kissing or fucking at this moment maybe both because I know you and you know me! I told you all my secrets, I told you all about my fears and worries and I assure you that nobody in this world except you does not know the true Damon Salvatore. Stop pretending that there is nothing between us and the hundreds of messages represent nothing."

"I ... I do not claim that it is nothing ... I know you're Mister Blue ... but ..."

"What? You saw Marcel and in an hour you were in his arms laughing like a schoolgirl and I'm sure the reason why Caroline had left, this is because she thought that you were going to sleep with him," he said, putting his hands on the wheel, he was driving without destination since the beginning of their exchange, he was upset and jealous.

"I was not going to sleep with him Damon ... he is a police officer and-"

"And what? All police officers are trustworthy? What about me? What if I were a policeman? Would you have come to my house?"

"Stop Damon ... I am not this kind of girl ... Marcel was perfect like the description that YOU made me, I felt comfortable with him because he looked like the picture I had made myself of Mister Blue "

"Wow great! You don't trust me because I'm white? "

"I never said that Damon!"

"So why? Why would you have confidence in Marcel? "He said upset, Bonnie felt his eyes burn a hole through her. He glared at her and she looked at him shyly.

"Yes, it is because your white but not ... not like you think ... all my ex were white ... my first was white so I can say that I am far from being racist ... it just ... they all broke my heart and I wanted to see what it's like to date a black man ... I know this is stupid I have a stupid logic but that is the only reason that comes to mind "she said sincerely.

"I am not your ex!"

"I know ..." she said, biting her lip. He looked at her without saying anything.

Silence

"You are splendid Bonbon" she smiled, showing her teeth.

"Thank you," she said, looking through the window, she did not recognize the streets. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea"

"We can go to your home if you promise me not to strangle me in my sleep," she said, smiling.

"I can't promise you anything. I'll probably have done it before we realize it," he said with a smirk. She laughed and gave him a slap on the wrist. He put in the address into his GPS and followed the route that led to his house. He lived in an upscale section of Manhattan, he was driving and Bonnie looked at him from time to time. When he turned his head towards her she would look elsewhere; a game they played for a while.. Damon frowned seeing the light of his petrol tank shine red.

"Seriously? Argh damn "he said tapping on the steering wheel.

"What?" She said panicking.

"No more gas and unfortunately I have not learned to siphon cars so we'll have to walk," he said, looking at the rain beating on the hood.

"Really? Great! I could have been in my bed under my duvet, comfortably lying down and talk with ... "

"Mister Blue alias Damon who you are with, right now," he said, parking the car in an alley.

"I know ... is it far?"

"No we'll be there in 30 minutes of walking," he said, and she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"What?"

"My feet, they hurt. I'll walk like a turtle and it will take an hour, there is no way that I walk fast with this wonderful tool of torture at my feet and there is no way that I remove them to walk barefoot in dirty water, "she said and Damon turned his head toward the road, thinking.

"I'll carry you," he said, and in a second he turned off the engine and got out of the car. He ran in the rain to circle around the car, opened the door for her and she got out. They were wet to the bone, the rain was strong and thunder rumbled.

Damon turned, his back turned to her and he slapped his shoulder. He let her know that he is waiting . She immediately understood what he wanted, she rolled up her wet dress and she put her arms around his neck, she has jumped on him, laughing, putting her legs on either side of him. Damon grabbed her legs and positioned her better on his back by making her jump higher. He began to walk in the rain with Bonnie on his back. She laid her head on his shoulder. He loved it, he felt good, he did not feel the cold or the rain beating on them. They walked for several minutes before seeing a small shop still opened. He had an idea.

"Bonnie ..."

"Hmm?"

"You're shivering, you're gonna get sick. Get down for just a minute, I'll go buy something in the shop," he said, she felt like a wet dog, her hair, her dress and makeup were ruined. She did not have the strength to talk. She put a foot down and then the other and she was now standing behind him. He turned back and rubbed her arms frantically.

"I'll be back, quickly," he said, and he ran to the shop, he disappeared inside it. To say that Bonnie was cold was an understatement, she could be colder than the iceberg that sank the Titanic, she thought. She saw Damon in front of the cashier with a bottle of water, she frowned in incomprehension. He ran to her, he nearly slipped because he found her sexy. The rain gave her skin the illusion of melting caramel fondant, glistening sugar as the wet dress accentuated all the curves of her body.

Arriving in front of her, he laughed like an idiot.

"Why are you laughing?" She said, snapping her fingers.

"Because I almost fell on the sidewalk by ogling you," he said and she laughed too, he took her two hands and put the heated water bottle in her palms. Damon had seen this scene in a Chinese film and he liked it, he had heated the water bottle in the microwave inside the shop and he gave it to her to warm up.

"It is a little better?" He said he had his hands on hers, the bottle was so hot that it warmed the hands of Damon too.

"Yes thank you," she looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are welcome, let's go home now," he said, looking into her beautiful green eyes


	6. Chapter 6

"No no no I don't want to, I'll walk, we will go faster, your little bottle gave me strength," she laughed, Damon tried to even carry her a time and she recoiled with hands in front of her, they were still in the rain to argue for nothing.

"Ok walks quickly it's 5 minutes from my house," he said, walking fast and Bonnie followed him, trying not fell on the ground.

"Ok ok Speedy Gonzales slows down"

"I proposed to you to carry you again and you refused"

"Because you Said That we are not far and I still do not see the Damon's Palace," she said and he laughed humble.

"Come on, it is on the other side of the street," he said, stopping before the crosswalk, the light was red and it was raining, even if there were no cars that passed; he would not take risks. He did not like to walk, he preferred to be safe in his Camaro. But Bonnie was tired and soaking wet, she has not seen a car before she went next to Damon without stopping.

"Ehhh Bonnie! The light is green "he shouted. She stopped in the middle of the road and she turned, smiling.

"fearful!" She shouted back. After a few seconds, the light turned green for pedestrians. Hardly he turned his head toward the car that drove at furious speed than Bonnie stopped laughing.

The lights of the car shone, the rain fell hard and the car drove fast ...

"Nooo Bonnie get-" he said and he did not have time to finish his sentence.

She was hit by the car, she hardly rolled onto the hood and she fell on the floor in a cracking sound. The car did not stop, it was a Saturday night in an upscale neighborhood of Manhattan, the street was almost empty ... nothing ... nothing could presage an accident. Damon was standing in the same place as he was frozen, he could hear the rain falling, his whole world was summarized to the body lying before him. His heart was beating fast, his eyes bulging, he felt the cold rain, he felt wet. A few seconds ago, he did not feel the cold and the water in his shoes ... everything became real as if the moment they had shared was a dream ... a precious dream.

"No ..." he said, he has walked and finally he ran up to her, he ran to her body lying on the pavement. He had to remove her from there, another car could come. He took the decision to slowly cut his emotions, Damon refused to look at her, he did not want to see the blood which came out of her nose and her ears, he did not want to see the bruises on her body, he did not want to see Bonnie like that. He carried her in bride style and he ran, he ran with her in his arms, he ran to the neighbor's house. He kept saying 'No' in all the way.

He could not lose her so fast so easily. He could not hit the door with her in his arms, he successfully pressed the bell several times with his finger and his neighbor opened the door.

"What the-" Mr. Martin was arranging his robe in anger but he immediately realized the gravity of the situation. Damon Salvatore, His neighbor had a woman wounded in His arms and he looked at him as if his world had collapsed.

"Mr. Salv-" he said, stammering. Damon opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Ok ok ok ok I will call an ambulance," he ran into his house to take a phone. Damon and Bonnie had forgotten their cell phones in the car, he would laugh at their stupidity to let their cell phones in the car but he could not laugh. He lowered his head on Bonnie's body, her body was cold, he did not want to take her pulse, he wanted to see an ambulance, he wanted to see its flashing lights, he would have given his whole fortune to see an ambulance.

"It can not happen ..."

* * *

 **Text messages**

"My brother even try to apologize"

"And what do you want to do?"

"I do not know maybe deflate his tires with a knife, throw eggs at his door, put porn in his work computer, pissing in his coffee ... I do not know gives me ideas BonBon"

"Lol I'm not going to give you ideas for revenge yourself on your little brother Mister Blue"

"Please please (puppy face)"

"Lol no I will not be complicit your Machiavellian plan"

"Ok Virgin girl, if I told you That your sister fuck with your husband and your husband had fucked with her many time before, what will you wanna do?"

"I think I like the idea of piss in his coffee"

"No. No. I want your own idea"

"Uhm maybe pass a note to her work saying that she's a big bitch who even can not find a man herself but steal the man of her sister"

"That's my girl! You are genius "

"Purpose Does he work? Does he is a student like you? "

"We are in the same business society, I can not sully his reputation without dirtying mine"

"It sucks sorry your revenge can not works"

"I want to be a pigeon"

"Ahahah why?"

"To shit on his Head"

"Lol you are disgusting"

"I can not help sorry"

"Mister Blue ..."

"Yes Sugar BonBon"

"Do not you want to forgive him?"

"I really do not know ... he is my family ... my only brother I do not know ... what do you should do in this case"

"I think I should discuss with him, for know the why and how and now take my decision"

"You are probably right"

"Hell yeah, remember it, BonBon is always right, repeat"

"BonBon is always right lol"

"That's my boy ... did you pee?"

"No and you?"

"No, do you want we to go together?"

"Like usual my BonBon: p"

"Piss right I know it will be difficult to catch your little dick: D"

"And that little dick will be in your mouth soon"

"Ok gooo"

"Here"

"Cheater! You made less than 5 minutes ! Cheater!"

"Bad loser ... BonBon I have a flight to China in a few hours ..."

"Ok Mister Blue do not forget to text me"

"You always on my mind it is impossible"

"I am fabulous yeah I know ... you are always in my mind too,"

"GoodNight Bitch"

"GoodNight Asshole"

Damon was reading their conversation, the waiting room was quiet, too quiet, he needed to think about something else, he wanted to write to Bonnie but she will not answer, how could she answer since she had just been hit by a car . He had no choice but to read their conversation, he could not help laughing when he was reading them. Anyone could laugh by reading them, they were funny, they supported each other, they spoke without fear of judgment or fear of not being understood.

They were not compatible at all, they do not even have the same color but this evening ... He was romantic with her, damn it! he was not even romantic with Elena, but he could not hide his true nature with Bonnie, with Bonnie, his madness was normal.

Doctors came back to the waiting room to bring news of Bonnie.

"Does she will be ok?"

"Do you know the patient?"

"Yes" he smiled sadly.

"Do you are a person of her family?"

"What is this issue of shit, how is she? Does she is alright? "

"I am sorry I can give private informations only to people who are from her family»

"I'm near to her," he fumed in anger.

"Are you her husband? Brother? "

"And what have you ate this morning? Eggs or bacon? You think this is a stupid question so you have the same feeling than me, listen I want just know how she is "

"I am sorry I can not give you this information," the doctor said and Damon hit a punch on the wall until his blood was on the white wall of the waiting room. "Sir you need to calm down or I'll call security, sir?"

"Yes" he shouted after stop hammering the wall.

"Your hand ... it's probably broken, I know it's hard but you have to wait, Caroline Forbes is on the way, as soon as she comes we will inform her and you will know how is Miss Bennett, okay?"

"Okay ..." he said.

He entered to a consultation room, a doctor came in, he cleaned the wounds on his hand and put a bandage. Damon had not broken his hand but he could not grab heavy objects for at least a week, he had pounded really hard on the wall. his brain made him mad, the image of Bonnie lying on the ground without her right shoe haunted him like a publicity repeated infinitely. After being bandaged, the doctor left the room. Damon could not wait Caroline, he had to see Bonnie, he had to know if she's okay.

 _I need to know if she's okay ..._

He stood up and he entered the hall, he walked slightly opening every door, he could inspect all halls in this hospital if necessary but he had to find her, he had to know if she was well. He continued to open doors seeking Bonnie when he opened the door of his room he did not immediately notice that he had found the right one, he eyes widened and he opened the door wider.

Bonnie was lying on her back, she had bruises all over; her legs and her right arm were plastered, the other arm immobilized in something whose name he did not know and she was asleep. He walked slowly to her bed and he stayed up to look at her.

"BonBon ... it's my fault ... I should not talk to you while you were in the middle of road... it's my fault ... Bonnie ..." he said, stroking her face, bowed and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'm here ... I'm not moving," he said, and he sat on chair without removing his eyes on her.

Marcel was not far from this side of Manhattan, he heard the police radio in his car when he heard that a driver has percussed a woman. He went to his office after the fiasco of this date, he was driving, he wanted to go to the scene to see if he could help. He arrived in an alley where there were police officers , they told him that the car didn't stopped and the driver had percussed two others before this victim. he examined the place and he took the rapport with him to read it at home. when he read the name of Bennett as a victim, he didn't want to believe it as if his eyesight was failing firm.

Bonnie matched to the description on the report so he took his phone to call her. this one rang unanswered so he took his car key to go to the hospital mentioned.

 **REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go**

* * *

Damon stayed close to her, he was sitting with his head on the cushion of the chair and did not remove his eyes from her. The doctors haven't told him what she has. He thought the worst; maybe a coma or a perforated organ. When these bad thoughts came he closed his eyes to clear them. He looked at Bonnie, his Bon-Bon, one with whom he talked and shared his feelings. It was she who gave him so much happiness just with a few messages. It was his Bonnie. He thought back to their conversations. How she was funny and strong. How she was sexy and cute. It is his perfect woman; it was stupid to tell someone to go to meet her to his place.

Now Marcel wanted her too, he was lost in his thoughts. He did not hear Marcel and doctor talking near the room.

"Who are you? Visiting hours are over, "said the doctor. Damon stood up jumping and saw Marcel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon said, shaking his hand's fists.

"I came as soon as I heard about what happened ... I had to talk to the doctor about how she's doing," Marcel said, walking towards the bed but Damon stood preventing him from passing.

"Do not approach her Marcellus."

"Me? It's because of you that she is in this state!" Marcel shouted in anger. "She has one leg and a broken arm because of you! Jesus! She is a student and with this, she could probably have lost her last year! Because of you. "

"Sir, visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave," said the doctor.

"Do you understand? Get out! "Damon said angrily, knowing that what Marcel said was the truth. And Damon really didn't want it, he will help her through it all, he will be there with her.

"Uhm it is you that I am talking about," he said and Damon turned his head to the doctor with red hair.

"Are you kidding me? THIS GUY comes and you tell him all about Bonnie but not me! The person whose run like a mad man in the rain to keep Bonnie safe! Me! You refuse to inform me!? I will sue this damn hospital!" Damon was angry.

"I am an agent of FBI!"*

"And what?"*

"Sir calm down or I'll call security."*

"I am not going anywhere!"*

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"*

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE JERK!" Damon shouted.

"What's going on here?" Caroline said, entering the room. The two men turned to look at her as she saw Bonnie's sleeping form. "Oh no Bon ..." she gasped before running up to her bed. She took her hand and held it tight.

"What ... what happened? Is she okay?" She said, weeping. She loved Bonnie as her sister, to see her lying in a hospital bed in poor condition broke her heart.

"She got some damage and broken bones but nothing serious. She can leave the hospital in a few weeks. She was lucky, she might have died if the ambulance had not come in time," the doctor said. Damon blew relief. "I'll give you 10 minutes but you have to leave, she needs to rest."

"Ok thank you, Marcel," she said, passing her hand gently over Bonnie's face.

"It was me ... I am Mister Blue" Damon said and Caroline turned upside frowning. "I sent Marcel because I was scared and I had lied so ... anyway, she came home with me, it was raining and your road was closed and we walked ... everything happened so fast ... I do not have-"

"It's his fault! She crossed and he distracted her! I saw it on the cameras! It's his fucking fault!"

"Shut your mouth Marcellus or I will do it myself," Damon said, stepping toward Marcel.

"I would like to see you try, Damon," he pronounced his name with disgust. The two men were close enough to pounce on each other when Bonnie coughed.

"Bonnie... Bonnie... Bonnie ... Oh my God," Caroline jumped on Bonnie to kiss her. She coughed harder and Caroline apologized before retreating.

"Sorry! You made me so scared you know." Caroline said, continuing to cry.

"Blackbird, are you ok?" Damon said with a sensible voice. Marcel almost did not recognize his voice. He looked sorry for what had happened.

Bonnie looked at the men in the room, she heard them arguing but did not understand why. She was sleepy because of the anesthetic she had and her eyelids were heavy.

"What ... what happened?" Bonnie asked, fighting to stay awake.

"You had a car accident, Bonnie, a reckless driver had overturned in the middle of the road," Caroline said apologetic. If Bonnie have not been left alone all this would not have happened. "Bonnie I'm sorry so sorry. I should have waited to you ... I'm so sorry," she said crying. Bonnie could hardly stand to see her friend like that.

"Hey ... I am ok ... I just want to rest a little," Bonnie said softly. Damon and Marcel took a step toward her bed waiting for her to say something. "Marcel? What are you doing here?" She asked, and he smiled. Damon felt angry and ran his hand through his hair.

"I am policeman remember? When I learned what had happened and I ran. "

"That's nice," Bonnie trying to smile. "But ... the only person I need is ... I need Damon ... Damon?" Marcel and Caroline turned to see Damon as surprised as they were. He approached the bed and took her hand.

"I think I will see Damon Palace next time, Mister Blue." she said, smiling.

"I cannot wait," he smiled.

"I think ..." she coughed.

"Hey we have all the time to talk, there is no limit anymore. Now that you're in a hospital bed, I could see you every day, bother you every day, and we can argue like before. But now you can hear me laughing at you "

"You ... you are a little scary Mister Blue."

"Yeah now, call me super glue," he said, smiling. He was holding her hand.

"Okay ... I'll just sleep ... a little ... don't go alright?"

"Do not worry, I'll be there when you wake up"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. They all left the room to let her rest. They were in the hallway and Caroline went off to make coffee. She felt responsible, she wanted to stay until morning. Damon felt the same and would not leave. Marcel ... he cared for her. He really wanted to know her, she could be the woman to start a family with. He sat in the waiting room not knowing what to say. People came and went from the room.

Some families received good news and others bad; some were crying, others laughing. The minutes became hours, Damon and Caroline have not really talked. She seemed to blame him for the accident. She was more curious about Marcel and they talked for the evening. The hours passed and they fell asleep on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

* * *

 **1 month later**

"You prefer blue or pink?" Damon asked Bonnie. he hesitated on which of her cardigan she will wear. She was discharged from hospital after a month of bed rest. Bonnie was not feeling really bad, Damon and Marcel came to see her every day as if it were a kind of competition that would be most present for her.

Marcel and she wrote very often during the night when Damon was not there to distract her. Before Damon, she would be completely fallen for Marcel. He told her some case of work and his work captivated her. She asked him hundreds of questions and he answered some. Marcel was present as much as Damon. There was no doubt that he wanted her for himself and his friendship with Alaric deteriorated due that. But he did not care, he wanted Bonnie and he knew he had a chance with her.

However, the chemistry between Damon and Bonnie was undeniable. They had a special thing; when they spoke it was as if they were arguing and teasing all at once.

"Pink! And stop choosing my clothes, I'm not your doll!" She said, sitting on the bed. She had just come out of the shower. She wore a low of yoga pants and a sports bra. Her arm and leg were plastered but many doctors said they would come out in the following week.

"Uhm ... my Barbie doll ... Uhm thinking about that, I have never seen a black Barbie, weird!" He said and threw her cardigan on her face.

"Shut up!" She put the cardigan on and she crossed her arms.

"Hey Sugar Bon-Bon, I just want to play."

"Starting, bastard!"

"Your hair is so curly... so-," he said crossing his arms, Bonnie gasped anger.

"Do not talk about my hair Damon, otherwise, I will break your arm."

"Then, do not argue! you are my black barbie girl now."

"Little dick!"

"Bitch, please! I have a damn big dick. "

"Yeah, liar! Liar! Liar!" She laughed. Damon sat on the bed beside her and he moved one of her curls behind her ear.

"You have beautiful skin ... I really like your curly hair. You are simply beautiful... maybe perfect but just one thing is wrong," he said thoughtfully. Bonnie's face softened.

" What?"

" I have never tasted your lips"

"But ... we didn't finish the argument."

"I like what you're Bonnie, I just wanted to annoy you."

"I know ... I know you love to make me mad," she smiled.

"It is made my day complete," he said with a teasing smile.

"Let's go?"

"Yep, I do not want to hear this heart monitor again." He stood up and took the wheelchair and she sat on it. She took her bag and put it on her lap. Caroline was waiting for them at home, she had a small meal for her and Marcel helped her. It was the only reason they let Damon drive her home. After signing the papers, they got out of the hospital and got into Damon's Camaro. He was very sweet when he placed her in his car. Although Bonnie reassured him that it was an accident, Damon still felt guilty.

"I'm not made of glass, you know," she said, putting her seatbelt.

"Yeah I know ... my services are not free and I like back massages being naked by the way ," he put his seatbelt and started the car.

"Give me a break Salvatore."

"Really, could I have one, just one, just a little one... a little little little one?"

" Ok, but I will pay a woman of 50 years old to do that to you! "He laughed.

"No thank you, I prefer single and depressed young students who register in dating sites to escape their ugly loneliness " he laughed and she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You do not like peace do you?"

"No but I like you ..." he turned his eyes onto the road. He was serious, he had not felt like that in years even though they have never kissed or touched. He remained a gentleman until she recovers. He did not want to press her; Marcel was already doing it.

"Damon ..."

The sound of police sirens reached his ears.

"Shit!" Damon said as he looked at Bonnie. He stepped on the brake and he decreased the speed of the car. A police car came out of nowhere and started to follow them. Damon parked on the side of the road without fuss, if something happened to Bonnie, he could not forgive himself.

The police car parked behind his car, an officer came down and began walking to his car.

"Hello Sir, card and vehicle documents please,of" the police officer say and Damon took his papers in his portfolio, rolling his eyes. The officer checked them and he nodded. "Do you know why I had to stop your car?"

"Because I am sexy?!"

"Please be serious otherwise I will need to take you to the police station," the policeman said seriously but Damon smiled. He did not take him seriously at all despite the uniform and the weapon. Bonnie was avoiding eye contact with the officer and he noticed.

"Yes, I crossed the line and I'm sorry ... satisfied?"

"Ma'am?" He asked Bonnie and she turned her head, biting her lip. Damon frowned, he knew her well enough to know that something was wrong with her.

"Yes ..." Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Damon asked.

"Yes ..."

"Madam, may I have your card please?" the officer asked extending his hand in Damon's face. If he had been a dog, he would have bitten his damn hand to.

"Listen, I drove too fast and I understand, I will go more slowly now!"

"Ma'am?" The policeman ignored the annoyed Damon in front of him. Bonnie began to tremble, she took her wallet and she released her residence permit. She gave him fearfully.

"Bonnie Bennett ... Madam, I will ask you to exit the vehicle please."

"What? Why? "Damon said, raising his voice.

"I ... I ... okay ..." Bonnie stammered.

"What? She is sick! She cannot walk without crutches! And why are you telling her to leave? She did nothing! It was me who was driving my damn car! "

"Ma'am, get out now!"

"Ok," she opened the door and she went out with her legs awkwardly and then fell on the floor. Damon opened the door quickly regardless of the policeman who was pushed by shock, he ran around the car.

"Hey ... hey are you ok? I will sue this fucking idiot," he said helping her get up.

"You cannot sue everyone Damon," she smiled. The officer quickly joined them.

"Madam please follow me."

"She's not going anywhere! Why you take her to the police station? "

"Her green card has expired since a month ago. I have to take her to the police station and call the Immigration Services for her to be deported to England."

Damon was in shock, he turned to her and she had her head down.

"But..."

"Madam if you do not come with me of your own accord, I'll put the handcuffs"

"I will not let you do it!" He said, annoyed. The police officer put his hand on the Taser like a warning sign.

"Damon ... I-"

"I will not let you do it because ... she will be my wife! Today we're getting married! She cannot leave!"

* * *

 **REVIEWS please tell me what you expect about this fic to improve my style :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to :**

 **freckled98**

 **bellavida0213**

 **voicegrl**

 **MaNiQ1**

 **Jenny**

 **Your reviews give me the inspiration :)**

* * *

Everything happened very quickly, they went to the police station, they made a witness statement and signed papers before going to the town hall. The police told them that the immigration services would pass the check for them to verify if they really lived together after the marriage and especially to verify if this was not a marriage arranged to stay in the territory. The police officers focused on the prison sentences they faced and prosecution if it was a false marriage but Damon listened to them impassively. He has not changed his mind, Bonnie was nervous. A ball of nerves, she was afraid of what they were saying, there was too much risk for Damon and for her. But he said nothing, he squeezed her hand each time he saw that she was trembling. The authorities have given them one week. If within 7 days, they did not marry, Bonnie was going to be deported.

On the drive back, Damon kept his eyes on the road. Bonnie was on the phone with Caroline who was starting to worry, not to mention Marcel who sent her a full message asking where she was. Arriving at the girls' home, Damon parked and exited to help her with her crutches.

"Hey gently, I do not want my future wife to get hurt," Damon said, helping exit the vehicle. She did not laugh, she said nothing and started to walk towards the entrance of the residence. He opened the car door to take her bag and he closed it with a strong thud. He reached the front entrance and opened the large glass door. They tucked into the building and entered the elevator silently.

"Do you really want to be quiet all day? 'Cause I really want to talk to you before vampire Barbie and Robocop ask me why we were missing for three hours." he said, turning toward her. Bonnie did not look at him and said nothing, he sighed in annoyance. "Fine," he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Thank you, but ... I'm going back to England," she finally said. Before he could answer the elevator door opened.

"BONNIE!" Caroline shouted before coming to help her, "the meal is already cold," she pouted.

"We'll order pizza then," Bonnie said quickly, she knew that no matter what Caroline was trying to prepare it would always end in disaster.

"No, no! That's why the smartest guys invented the microwave, plus Marcel loves my cooking," she waved off the suggestion and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon, by the way," Damon said, waving his hand behind Caroline. She turned and looked at him with disdain.

"Hi," she said and quickly turned her head to avoid the smirk on Damon's face. They arrived at the end of the hallway and the door was open. Bonnie had barely entered the room when Marcel appeared to hug her.

"Hi Bonnie," he smiled in her arms.

"Hi Marcel," she smiled in his.

"Salvatore," he said, looking Damon up and down, sizing up him.

"Robocop," Damon smiled, pleased to see the little angry wrinkle of Marcel's face. It was priceless. Damon often like calling him everything except Marcel.

Bonnie had returned to her room and she did not leave for hours. Marcel and Caroline knocked on the door several times but she would not talk to anyone. Damon sat on the couch and watched a TV show that he had never seen before. He was bored, but he wanted to talk with her, to agree on what they would do. They had only one week to get married. If the decision was sole his, they would immediately sign the papers and she would have no more problem but Bonnie was Bonnie. Often very complicated when she must make decisions. After watching five episodes of Originals while he dozed most of the time, he typed a text to Bonnie.

"Sugar?" He sent the message and received no response for several minutes. "Well I'm not Starsky, but I'll break down your bloody door if I have to watch one more episode of this damn TV show."

"What TV show?" He smiles.

"Orphans?"

"Lol, its Originals, Mister Blue."

"Mister Blue?! Hmm I have to say that I missed that," he smiled at his screen. The situation was odd because she was in her room and he was in the living room. There wasn't hundreds of kilometers that separated them, he could get up and go see her but he understood that he had to become Mister Blue to know how she felt.

"Yeah, it missed me too."

"Sooo ... why are you still in your bunker?"

"I do not want to talk about this to Caroline, she is a drama queen and I do not want drama today."

"Ok, Sugar, what about Hutch? He left a little sad when he went, the poor Robocop."

"Damn Damon! He has a name!"

"I do not fucking care, my beautiful Bon-Bon"

"Yeah I know...He texted me before he left."

"Is he not tacky?"

"Lol. Who says that I don't like that?"

"You do not like that."

"Yeah I do not like that."

"Are you okay?" He sent. She took longer to respond to this message.

"I am thinking about what I'm going to do."

"Marry me." he sent. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch nervously while he waited for her answer and she took 15 minutes.

"I do not want to do that to you."

"Do what Bon-Bon?"

"Lol. Tie you down with the great rope of marriage, they said that we had to remain married for 3 years and in addition, we will have to live together and we cannot cheat because immigration will come check each time if we live as a married couple. Damon, it is not a game! "

"I know ... but I want to do it."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go! I could come see you every weekend because I have the jet of my own company (yeah I'm rich lol) but I know that long distance relationships don't normally work."

"People are getting married because they love each other."

"Bitch please, people getting married because they love to fuck and marriage is an open buffet of sex."

"Noooo."

"Hell yes! I was married, do you remember?"

"Yeah you told me that after telling me you were a fucking 24 year old black student, you are not a good advisor in this case."

"Ok! Bonnie Bennett I want to marry you! We will live together in my house, we will sleep in the same bed, I accept being married to you for 3 years because I want you to stay close to me. Would you marry me? "

"No."

"Ouch."

"See! That's exactly what I was talking about! You aren't serious about this at all!" She replied, Damon closed his eyes for a moment to swallow the anger rising in him. They were not married yet but she was already managing to frustrate him. He got up and walked to her room.

"Bonnie open the door! This is ridiculous! We need to talk right now," he sighed, and banged his fist on the door insistently, "and I am serious about this fucking marriage."

He heard footsteps along with another noise that have been one of her crutches. Angry step charged to the door but she didn't open it, only stood on the other side.

"Bonnie I know you're behind the door! Open it!"

Cling. He glanced down at his phone to see that he had a new message.

"No" she had sent and he wanted to throw the phone on the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He cried, he was happy that Caroline was out with her boyfriend or she would have heard everything in the tiny apartment.

"I want you to take all of this very seriously, Damon! I ... I don't want you to wake up one morning and transform my life in hell because you regret having married me and some part of me says it will happen with you, "she explained with a thin, wavering voice and Damon had to glue his ear to the door.

"With me? What is that supposed to mean? Oh yes, I understand now, you want to marry Marcellus do you?!"

"Noooo you're not listening to me, I will not impeach you from finding love."

"HOLY SHIT! We met on a dating site, Bonnie! When I met you in real life I disabled my profile! And you know why?"

"Why?" She questioned softly, he would not have heard if he had not had his ear plastered against the fucking door.

"Because I already found love and I really don't want to let her go."

Bonnie swallowed hard before opening the door. She wore a pair of little shorts and a tank top without a bra. She had her crutches under his arms and smiled shyly. The worst of it was that Damon found her terribly sexy dressed and looking like that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bon-Bon, only you can make me happy and I do not want to lose you."

She smiled, "I think you won the prize for the tackiest man of the earth," she said and he smiled.

"Let's go"

"Where?"

"To get married, of course! I know you'll change your mind every 5min I prefer to do this before you change your mind again." He rolled his eyes when she saw the smile she was trying to hide.

"Ok let's do it," she said, and she turned and walked to her bed, "Damon ... witnesses?"

He raised an eyebrow, thinking, "I'll call Alaric and you call Caroline."

"She'll never agree. She is really a drama queen," she shook her head, he felt like she was about to change her mind. He knelt before her and knocked lightly on her plaster laughing.

"Listen, we're going to buy you a ring as green as your eyes, for me a simple band and ok we'll buy you a pretty dress and for me a fucking suit, we will choose friends that I have through the mayor as witnesses, they will just come and sign the papers."

"But ..." she hesitated.

"Or I can dress as Elvis with his haircuts and flashy costume," he said seriously and she laughed. He could not help laughing too.

"Ok let's do it, Elvis."

"Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal." and she shook his hand.

Here's how Bonnie and Damon had sealed their agreement, they were to be married today and end the burden hanging over them. She didn't changed before going out, they returned to the Camaro and he drove into town. Bonnie remained in the car while Damon bought the dress, rings and his costume. He had called a contact in City Hall to prepare a ceremony for a quick marriage. The mayor and he set an appointment to 6pm.

Everything seemed unreal, he did not want her moving out the car because he feared she would change her mind. He put everything he had into the back seat, it was pretty fast and she was curious to see what he chose. There arrived at City Hall and Damon had kept the clothes bag, leaving them a surprise. A nice woman showed them a room where they could change quickly.

* * *

 **Song: OTC - the next episode**

* * *

Entering the room, Damon glanced at his watch ... 5:30 pm, and he mumbled.

"Bon-Bon, we must hurry," he said as he undressed and she turned her face blushing. "Come on you'll see this body every day now," he said, smiling, he removed his pants and she gasped.

"Damon!"

"What? You must also dress, Bonnie, the wedding is in 30 minutes," he was in his boxers and he grabbed for his new clothes, discarding the old.

Bonnie decided reluctantly to undress after he had his back turned. She easily removed her shorts and tank top and she was naked on the top and in dark brown underwear with lace that looked like a second skin on her. He turned a minute later to ogle her and the minute turned into several the minute. She did not realize that Damon was watching every move she made when she lowered to get into her dress, he passed his hand over his face to shake away the dreamlike daze he was in.

He also ogled her when she was smoothing the creases and when she smiled seeing how beautiful the dress was. The dress was backless, it was fine because she was beautiful braless and her breasts weren't big. It was sleeveless with a small train lace and there were white flower ornaments on the front. She stared in the mirror and smiled like a little girl.

"This dress is beautiful on you."

"Thanks," she gazed at her reflection in awe. She quickly arranged her hair in a tight bun and put a little makeup on. Damon had only in his pant, he didn't finish to dress, he was watching her smiling. She put a white pin into her hair at the top of her bun and the dress was complete. He had not chosen the outfit, he had described Bonnie's body to the saleswoman and she brought him this outfit. He thought he should return to thank her.

"Oh, I'm ... Oh my God! Damon, You're not dressed! What did you do all this time! HURRY UP," she threw him his shirt and he was cut out of his trance once again.

"Uhm nothing," he quickly dressed, pulling his shirt over his head and wrapping his tie around his neck. He arranged his hair quickly and the handed over Bonnie's crutches. "Ok Bennett, let's change your name," he helped her walk into the corridors and they arrived in a room dedicated to weddings.

There were two men and a woman waiting for them. Before the mayor arrived wearing a black suit unlike Damon who was dressed in a white suit. Bonnie placed her crutches in front of her and she stood beginning with her legs and arms in plaster.

* * *

 **Song: Bryce Fox - Burn Fast**

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore," he said, and they looked at each other, smiling.

 _Oh my God, will I really do this?_

The mayor read some articles of law before ask if they wanted to exchange vows. Damon's eyes widened, he did not know what he could say. Bonnie saw his reaction, she laughed before saying that they had none.

The mayor nodded, "The rings please," the same woman and a man moved forward to give them the rings smiling reassuringly. They gave both of them their wedding rings. "You may exchange rings," the mayor said. Bonnie and Damon went face to face and they laughed stupidly. The mayor coughed twice to remind them to exchange rings.

"I deliver to you this ring sign of my gratitude, and I take you for my husband Damon Salvatore alias Mister Blue," she handed him the alliance.

"I deliver to you this ring, a symbol of my love and I take you for my wife Bonnie Bennett aka Sugar Bon-Bon." he passed a gold ring with an emerald in the middle. Bonnie caught her breath, she was utterly speechless upon seeing the beautiful green stone. She really stopped breathing while staring at her ring finger and tears glistened in her eyes. "Bonnie ..." he said, smiling.

She lifted her head and a tear slid her cheek, "It's too..."

"You will be my wife in a few seconds, you will see that this is nothing compared to what I'll give you," he shook his hands. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. No matter what his assistant told him, the mayor saw the same spark in the eyes of people who are in love, he had no doubt that Bonnie and Damon already loved each other but they did not know it. They signed the marriage papers and had the witnesses sign them afterwards.

"By the powers that the law gives me I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

"Can I?" He asked and she nodded. He approached her, she put her hands on his chest, he put his hands on her lower back, and he leaned toward her face, licking his lips. He whispered I love you before pressing his lips to hers. He captured her lips and began to move his, Bonnie respond to his kiss.

They kissed and any problems ... all obstacles did not exist, nothing existed except them.

 _Something about her_

 _When she Said hello!_

 _I'm Taking you home_

 _I'd rather burn fast_

 _Then let it burn_ slow

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh oh_

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review**

 **...something scary the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Mrs. Salvatore, you better not vomit in my car," he threatened. Bonnie did not feel well, she felt dizzy, and she could not believe what was happening. She had do it, she was married to Damon. They said "yes" before the mayor, they had kissed for the first time and she rather liked it. They even took some photos where they smiled and they looked like a beautiful couple. She did not really begin to believe it until Damon started the car. Then she had a panic attack.

"Damon ... I do not feel very good."

"If you vomit in my car, I will really make your life a living hell!" He cried.

"Damon," she put her hand over her mouth. He swerved and parked on the side of the road. As soon as she opened the door she vomited on the ground tarred. Passersby were watching her with disgust. Damon took a Kleenex box that was in the back seat and it opened it to give to her.

"Take it," he gave her a Kleenex and a small bottle of water, she rinsed her mouth and wiped. Fortunately, there was nothing on the dress but what was on the ground was not pretty. Damon did well to park otherwise, it would have been the worst wedding day ever. She closed the door and she reattached her seatbelt.

"Feel better?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you always quiet when you are anxious?" She nodded. He started the car and drove through the great avenues of Manhattan. "Do you want to go home or ..." he said looking at her, she did not turn her head, only continued to watch the road. "Ok Salvatore number 2, we are now married and married people speak."

She turned her head so fast he was afraid she would give herself whiplash, "Ok talking! We just got married, we should live together, we must stay married for at least 3 years. I have to move from my home to move in with YOU! we will live together Damon! We will live together! Oh My God, we will live together."

"Yeah repeat it again because I had a hard time hearing it the first time," he said, amused. She tapped him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"Caroline will kill me," she said thoughtfully and her phone rang. She sighed, obviously it was Caroline who surely called to find out where she was. "She wanted to be my witness, she wanted to plan my wedding, do my makeup, take my dress." she sniffed, she was crying. Damon rolled his eyes and he parked in a supermarket parking lot that was nearby. He turned off the engine and loosened his tie.

"Bonnie Salvatore-" she gave him a dangerous glare. "Ok Bonnie Bennett Salvatore, you need to not be afraid of Vampire Barbie. She's your friend and your sister, she will understand you and we will live together YES, we're not forced to sleep in the same bed, you can sleep in the next room. When the immigration officers check you can just slip into my bed. Listen, we can manage that, you'll manage it and I'll manage it, okay? "

"Ok I'll try," she smiled. "Thank you, Damon, even if it was a fake wedding, it was a beautiful wedding."

"Especially when we kissed," he said with a seductive smile. She laughed wetly, wiping her tears.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we'll take a few things with you for the night if inspectors come tomorrow. It is better for you to sleep with me to avoid taking risks."

"You're right ... argh, Caroline will kill me, Damon, she will really cut me in a million parts and give my pieces to the neighbor's dog," Damon laughed loudly upon seeing that she was serious, he started the car and rolled out of the parking spot.

"I will not let her kill you, do not worry."

"She's a vampire! She will drink my blood and throw my body in a dumpster," Bonnie added, and Damon kept laughing listening to all of the assumptions of murder that Caroline could commit. He assured her that he would be the one who do the talking and she would not have to face Vampire Barbie all by herself.

He drove back to the house with Bonnie. They talked a bit about how they would organize themselves to live together, Damon seemed pretty meticulous while Bonnie was a real messy. The whole situation promised to be interesting.

Arriving home, he came first to help her with her dress, they were still in their wedding clothes and they did not know what to expect. He returned to the building and then entered the elevator. Bonnie looked at her beautiful ring, smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"Beyond words," she looked at him with a smile, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," he said, and the elevator opened. Caroline was about to run to her but she stopped when she saw Bonnie in her wedding dress. Bonnie looked faintly at Damon, he rolled his eyes upon seeing the fear in Bonnie's face, he raised the small train of her dress and began to walk under the stunned gaze of Caroline. They passed in front of her and walked into the apartment silently. Bonnie wanted to run to her room and hide, but she could not, first because she had her leg plastered in a cast, secondly because Marcel was sitting in the living room and had the same stunned look as Caroline.

"Ambush," Damon observed, annoyed. Caroline arrived, slamming the door behind her which startled Bonnie, who squeaked. "Shut the door harder next time, I don't you did not sufficiently break it," he told to Caroline who was watched them, frowning.

"Ok before you eat us, can I sit, please? It makes my leg hurt to stand too long," Bonnie said softly and Caroline sat on the couch. Damon and Bonnie share one last look before going to sit down in turn.

"Can we explain why-" Marcel started talking but Damon cut him.

"We are dressed in wedding outfits because we got married," Damon said, Caroline made a little noise that sounded like a muffled cry. "We married because Bonnie was to be deported, her visa expired, she should be in England at this time if we had not told the police we planned to get married," Damon lifted his index finger to stop Caroline who wanted to talk.

"Tut tut! I have not finished! She did not call you because she was afraid that you would dissuade her from doing this... We did it without you, Vampire Barbie! No offense!" He even lifted a finger to prevent her from speaking once again.

"Tut tut tut! I am not finish yet, so Bonnie will come live with me. She will still pay the rent until you find another roommate ... uhm that's all." Bonnie sighed.

"Why Bonnie? I could have helped you!" Marcel said.

"I know, I did not aim to involve you, it's technically illegal to do that."

"Bullshit," he frowned.

"I am... sorry"

"You're married ... who were the witnesses?"

"Friends"

"I cannot even begin to believe that you have one of those, Damon," Caroline said venomously. He smiled falsely.

"I'm sorry, Care, I had to do it and I knew you would not agree."

"Of course, I would not agree! IT IS CRAZY!"

"Vampire Barbie..."

"DAMON!" Marcel said with anger.

"Please...guys..."

"I'm your best friend, your sister you should have told me," she said, she sighed and got up to sit next to her but Damon lifted a finger to make her understand not to move. "What?" Caroline crossed arms.

"I will not let you kill my wife."

Marcel could not hear more, he stood up angrily and left the apartment. He felt stupid to have run after her like a dog. He really wanted to be with her, it was difficult to compete with Damon, but now a wedding? He knew the law, he knew they could not get divorced for years and this thought annoyed him. He thought that Bonnie gone to him and not Damon. He slammed the door leaving and ignoring the appeals of Caroline.

"See! He was a good man!" she pressed her lips, "Okay, enough, we need to talk getaway, I need you to tell me all about details or I cut you in pieces and feed you to the neighbor's dog," she said, tapping her foot. Bonnie nodded and Damon chuckled. Caroline's attention turned to him, "And you, you can go, Bonnie and I will come tomorrow with her stuff."

"Is she your mother? I do not really understand," Damon said amused, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll come tomorrow, I think we need to at least have one last night without the other before we really start our married life, Actually, I prefer it," Bonnie said.

"Fine! See you tomorrow! Do not be late. Maybe they will come tomorrow."

"Sure," she smiled, he got up and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. He was happy to have Bonnie as a wife, everything went upside down. It was supposed to be that maybe you fall in love then get married but fate decided otherwise for the two of them. They married and he would make her fall in love with him.

"Be safe," he told Bonnie before opening the door, "do not eat her Vampire Barbie," he added as an afterthought.

"Text me," Bonnie shouted as he closed the door.

"Of course! My life depends on it," he said, reopening the door to speak, Bonnie laughed and smiled before he closed the door permanently.

"Gosh! I thought he would never leave," Caroline said, sitting next to Bonnie.

She smiled and she put her hand on hers with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Care."

Caroline squinted "I preferred Marcel."

"Why?" she laughed.

"He is so sexy! Madre de Dios!"

"Damon is sexy too."

"Yes, like a squirrel."

"Well, Marcel was really angry, I think he will not want me anymore."

"Bonnie, I'm sure he likes you even if you had kids with the US president." she laughed, "do you want me to talk to him? We're friends."

"Care! I'm married now!"

"And?" She asked annoyed.

"And ... they will conduct investigations and if they know that I was dating someone other than Damon, they will deport me."

"He is an agent of FBI, Bonnie Bennett!" She screamed.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore what?"

"My name is Salvatore now". Bonnie laughed.

"Please I want to vomit." Caroline put two fingers in her mouth to mimic an act of vomiting.

The girls laugh before entering Caroline's room. They discussed the day and Caroline rolled her eyes every time Bonnie smiled when she was talking about Damon. Bonnie put the wedding dress in a nice cardboard box thinking of the day, she would give it to her future daughter even though it was a fake marriage, for her, it was still a wedding. She bore the last name of Damon and she was going to stay in America. After a few glasses of rum cocktails, Bonnie and Caroline had forgotten the dramatic side of history to celebrate the fact that she would stay in America probably all her life. They arranged a few suitcases, laughing and dancing. Bonnie was going to stay and that's what mattered at the moment.

* * *

 **Pov unknown**

I had heard all of it, I had heard about the whole marriage and immigration thing. My Bonnie ... she should have deepened our conversations, I showed her that I loved her more than Damon ever could. I missed our conversations, I missed her so much. She should have let me be her husband, I was worth more than Damon.

Luckily I had put cameras and microphones at her home, I had never known the whole story. I sent flowers to the hospital but Damon threw them in the trash. Maybe he thought it was another man who sent him. But it was me...

I love her so much, she's so beautiful, she excites me. I often touched myself watching her sleep or when she would take her showers. I thank God for having met her on this dating site. Talking with her changed my life, she touched my soul. When I look at her pictures on my wall before sleep, I feel less alone. She fills my life but I miss her. Talking with her, oooh Bonnie, my sweet Bonnie.

"I need to see you," I sent on her cell phone. But I see through the camera, she is too busy with Caroline to read my messages. I had not yet left her a message on her phone, she will not know who I am. Maybe I should meet her by chance, maybe she will love me, maybe she would leave Damon come and live with me.

"Salvatore," I was dragging my finger on the table edge several times, one of my tics. I hate that name, she must be mine. It was she who was the first to text me on the site, but when she started talking to Damon, she didn't write to me as much. I miss her but seeing her naked again makes me smile, but tomorrow she will move in with Damon. I'll have to find a way to get in to set up my cameras. I must see her ... I miss her so much.

A feeling of anger rises in me, I have to calm myself. I have to cut my arm with a lamina like every time, I think of another man who had touched her. They married and I am so angry.

"If I can have you no one will," I said in another message. She will read it tomorrow, I want her to know that I exist, I'm tired of living in the shadows.

I want her to know that she is mine.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you will enjoy it :) don't forget to reviews!**

 **Sorry for errors, I don't have a beta at this moment, if you are one or if you know one please PM me! thanks!**

* * *

Her phone rang on the table but she did not take it immediately, the sun was too strong, the room was too bright. She had difficulty in opening eyes. The light seemed to already burn her eyes before she even opened them. That, in addition, a head pain, Bonnie realized she should not drink this way the day before, it was certain that a groom doesn't pass her wedding night to drink her weight in alcohol with her best friend. Thinking about Caroline, Bonnie moved her hand on the bed and she felt the hair of Caroline nearby. She was probably too drunk to walk to her room. The last night was crazy, they danced and drunk as if they were in a club.

Bonnie tried to sleep but the alarm went off.

"Bonnie ! Off that damned alarm !

A Boom noise and the revival broke into a thousand pieces on the wall opposite.

"What time is it?" Caroline said, getting up slightly. Bonnie growled putting the pillow over her head. Caroline shook her head and took her phone to see the time. "BONNIE !" She screamed.

"WHAT?"

"It is 10 am ! We're late !" Caroline said, rising from the bed quickly, she was a little dizzy after getting up.

"Ok, I'm going to shower," Bonnie said, still lying.

"No, no Bonnie! Anyway, all your stuff are in the suitcases ... luckily we had done them before drinking as pirates. You just have time to brush your teeth and wash your ugly face" Caroline said walking towards the door, Bonnie did not seem to get up. "You have the most horrible faces at this moment, maybe I should take your picture and send it to Damon, " she said and Bonnie laughed.

"If you do that, I'll tell to Klaus that you masturbate every night before sleeping" Bonnie laughed while Caroline had her mouth opened with astonishment.

"And I'll tell to Damon that you never close the door when you go to the toilet and in addition you speak when you're in the toilet"

"He already knows ... in fact he already knows a lot about me"

"Please! Not so early in the morning! Get your ass off the bed or I'll come do it myself," she said before leaving the room.

"Ok Mom" Bonnie replied, rising. It was going to be a long day. She knew she would have at least Damon's house to herself, he was already at work. She walked to the bathroom , her own reflection even scared her. She brushed her teeth and washed her face with her own soap that Caroline had decided to keep with her. She arranged her hair and she peed. She has returned to her room and she saw the two suitcases already closed. She was glad that Caroline liked the arrangement if she were to do it alone, she would not get it finished.

Bonnie was wearing the same shorts and tank top of the last night, she decided not to change. She will do it in Damon's house directly. She took her phone to check notifications.

 _Message from Marcel the gladiator "I'm sorry, I was upset yesterday. I understood that you had no choice and you did not tell me not to risk to cause me problems at work. I'm glad you remains in America, call me when you will have a time."_

She shook her head, she liked Marcel and he was sexy. He was the good guy, always friendly and helpful but with him, there were no lights. She did not feel the thrill, she wanted to feel the thrill. She wondered if she was not too romantic and not realistic enough. Maybe Marcel was the man who was made for her, Bonnie was not sure of her feelings but she knew that with Marcel she felt no thrill.

Often, when he came to visit her in the hospital and he was speaking to her, he could say nothing for several minutes, looking at her intently. Marcel was nice and had beautiful eyes, for some girls, this look could be lovely but Bonnie felt more discomfort or even embarrassed. Or when he brought her flowers but unfortunately the flowers she did not like. In fact, Marcel had good intentions but basically missing a few things. She came out of her thoughts when Caroline called her. They took the suitcases and they went in parking, they have a little difficulty to put suitcases in the car but they finally did it and they entered the car.

Bonnie remembered she hadn't Damon's address. Before Caroline literally cut her head she saw that there were other unread messages.

 _Message from Mister Blue: hello Bon-Bon, I know that you and Vampire_ Barbie have _been drinking like crazies yesterday (_ _alcoholic_ _), I left the house's key in a gray stone beside the door. Click on the link, you will get my address and driving directions._

 _PS: I like the pasta bolognese and I want to eat it tonight, see you wifey._

She smiled and gave the address to Caroline. Bonnie reread the message multiple times, smiling. She still could not believe she was married to Damon, married to Mister Blue. If someone had told her there is a month that she would be married, she would have thrown to the sea the one who would have made a bad joke like that. The unread message icon was still on the top of the screen. She clicked on it and a message displayed.

 _Unknown: I need to see you_

 _Unknown: If I can have you no one will_

"Wow, " Bonnie said a little surprised by these messages.

"What?" Caroline asked, curious.

"Uhm I do not know ... an unknown number sent me weird messages"

"Maybe it was the wrong number"

"Yeah maybe, " she said without conviction before putting her phone in her pocket.

They arrived at the luxurious home of Damon, he had put the key in a glass jar that looked like a stone like he said. Caroline and Bonnie have a little shouting, seeing the big house without entering yet. They arranged the stuff, it was more Caroline who did it because Bonnie could not walk well with her crutches. She knew what was their room because Damon had stuck a paper on the door where it was written: "Mister Blue & Sugar Bon-Bon" with a big smiley sticking out its tongue.

After some two hours to pack, the room was tidy. Caroline had put Bonnie's panties alongside those of Damon, dresses in the closets, there were several cupboards, it was enough space for an entire shop. Caroline seemed a little jealous, she was already thinking to decorate the whole house. When Caroline was gone, she felt a bit lonely in this big house.

It was 13 pm, she was hungry. She thought of Damon's message saying he wanted to eat bolognese pasta this night. She slowly headed toward the kitchen, she could not rummage through the high closets to see what was there, she was already short and impossible to put heels with a leg cast. Bonnie took the pasta in a jar named "Pasta". She took all the ingredients that were in the fridge that was as tall as she. She made an English recipe she knew of her father hoping that Damon would like it.

She quickly cooked the pasta, the sauce and the meal, after an 1 hour, the meal was finally cooked, she ate a little, she cleaned the kitchen and put away the utensils in their places. She did not want that the kitchen looks disorderly the first day of their marriage. She walked to the room a little painfully, stairs did not help. She took them one by one, she thought humorously that he should build an elevator. She entered the room that was now theirs, she feared a little the first night.

 _Will he want to sleep in left or right?_

She sat on the right because she tends to sleep on this side. She opened the drawer of the bedside table just out of curiosity and saw a framed picture of them and there was a note behind it, she smiled opening it.

 _Hi Wifey,_

 _I know you are curious! Uhm, bad girl! ... Well, I know you like sleep on the right side so I let you a little gift._

 _It is us ! if you do not remember, we are married !_

 _I am sure that I am thinking about you right now, I know you have texted me but I have a meeting with clients for 6 hours, I will answer you ASAP._

 _I look forward to eating pasta and sleep in your arms._

 _At tonight Bon-Bon._

She smiled while reading each line, she reread several times before putting the framed photograph on the bedside table. It was a picture in which they were laughing at a joke that Damon had made to the mayor and the mayor had not taken well then his angry look given them the most intense giggle of the week. The photographer has taken a lot of photos like that and this picture was cutest. Bonnie finally woke from her dreams to prepare to go take a shower, when she got into the bathroom, she whined.

The bathroom was almost as big as her room in the student residence, the tub looked like that kind of bath which makes massages and everything you want and the shower ...

"I am dead," she said, putting his hand in her mouth, it was a white marble like everything and it seemed as sophisticated as the tub. She quickly undressed, she put on her plaster protection and has taken the most relaxing shower she had in months. She was already planning to try the bath of hell when the doctors will remove the plaster.

She came out of the shower smiling like crazy, she dried and removed protections for plasters. She walked into the room and opened the dresser of underwear, she took a long nightie midnight blue silk she kept for special occasions. She hesitated a moment after she said to herself that she wants to be sexy for their first night together. She put it on a blue silk panties and she sat on the king size bed.

It was still the afternoon but Bonnie wanted some sleep so she went to bed and fell asleep like a baby.

* * *

Damon came home earlier than usual, he wanted to surprise her, he responded to her messages, but she did not answer, he thought she was sleeping. He knew that Bonnie was a real groundhog. He bought a bouquet of tulips, her favorite, he will not make the same mistake as Marcel. He turned on the lights and entered directly to the kitchen to see if she had made something to eat. He saw a pot on the stove, he grinned like a little boy and he ran to see what was there. Bonnie had made bolognese pasta as he had requested, he put it in the refrigerator because he was not really hungry about food but he wanted to devour Bonnie.

He took the bouquet of flowers he had previously placed on the island of the kitchen and walked quickly up the stairs. He was anxious to see her, he felt so alone all those nights, if he had not talked to Bonnie, he would probably be dropped back into the arms of Elena.

Damon opened the door quietly and saw her wife sleeping like an angel. She wore a pretty nightie, she slept on the right side with one hand under her head and the plaster one on a pillow. She was not even under the sheets, they were as smooth as he has left them this morning. As if she was afraid of ruffling the sheets, as if she was afraid to encroach his bedroom. But Damon wanted that she could feel like home, he wanted that she could be comfortable, he wanted her to be happy with him. He approached the bed and mounted it all fours with the flower bouquet in hand.

He hesitated to kiss her so he stayed in that position for a while before to take his courage to give her a light kiss on the lips. Then he pecked her lips until she wakes up smiling.

"You're home ..." she said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, I wanted to see my Sugar wife," he started pecking her lips until she allows him to kiss her. He got caught in the unexpected kiss. She kissed him gently before he broke the kiss. "Wow! Woman, I could get used to it"

"Thanks for the note, it was fun"

"We are Bonnie and Damon, all we do is fun," she laughed and she noticed the bouquet of lilies. "Yes ... it is for you," he stretched the bouquet, she took it, giving him a seductive glance. She inspired deeply the sweet floral scent of lilies.

"Wow Man, I can get used to it"

" A kiss?" She smiled and he kissed again. She dropped the flowers to the ground hugging his neck. He did not dare to lay hands on her. He knew it was too soon to make sex but notwithstanding they kissed languidly.

* * *

 **Pov unknow**

I have seen a bouquet fallen to the ground, Damon came too soon. I could not put the cameras and microphones like I wanted, that bastard came to fuck my plan in the air. I hear them laugh ... they kiss each other... they touch each other. I should have chosen a better hiding place, but I panicked, I had to hide under the bed.

I do not want her to think that I am a stalker... maybe I am a stalker but it is legitimate because I love her.

* * *

 **Review :) who is he?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pov unknown**

I am not a stalker ... I love her ... she's the woman of my life. Damon will not be able to understand, she is what I need, I knew it when I started talking to her, I knew she was the one to replace Emma.

I want our first meet to be perfect, I want her to see me as her hero. Damon has already played the hero by saving her from immigration, I have to be his hero too. It should be me who must be in his place, he does not deserve her love ... I'm the one who deserves it. I do not want to hurt her but if she rejects me as Emma... I'm afraid to kill her ... I am afraid to kill her as Emma. Maybe I will kidnap her as Mandy but Mandy never loved me even after the years we spent together. I want that Bonnie to love me, I want it to be a true love. It was she who wrote to me first, it's a sign of destiny ... maybe it will be one that will make me feel loved. I need to write to her, I miss her.

" _I miss you, I want you all for myself_ " I am writing to her, and after the message sent, I heard the buzzer phone on the bedside table. I smiled knowing she will soon read it.

I should not have to hide me under the bed ... the next time I will come during the day when they will not be there.

* * *

Damon stopped kissing her when he heard the buzzer of Bonnie's phone.

"Vampire Barbie?"

"She wants surely ask me how I am spending my honeymoon to make fun of me"

He frowned, "you wanted a honeymoon?" He asked uncertainly.

"Uh ... no, it's ok I know it is a fake marriage"

"Ok, Bon-Bon, that ..." he kissed her putting his tongue inside her mouth, Bonnie almost groaned in his mouth "it is not a fake french kiss and that ..." he bit her in the neck and she screamed laughing, "it is not a fake bite and you will have a nice brand tomorrow" he smiled mischievously and he stood up to remove his suit.

"Damon, I have a leg cast, I'll let you guess what it can do to your balls," she said softly and he put his hands on his crotch instinctively. She laughed sitting down.

"I'll take a shower to forget the image of your foot cast on my balls," he said before disappearing into the shower.

Bonnie took her crutches and her phone and got out of the room. She wanted to warm food for Damon.

The man under the bed came out quietly , he spent hand in his long hair and he followed Bonnie without letting her notice it. She walked slowly with her crutches and the man followed her just as slowly. She descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. The man looked at her putting the dishes in the microwave, he smiled imagining what it could be to be in Damon's place. She was sexy with her blue nightie. He was starting to think about sex, what it could be to feel inside her, to make her cry out his name. Yes, he wanted to fuck her like crazy right now but he did not want to rape her like the others, he wanted her to love him.

The sound of the microwave woke him off his thought and he silently walked to the front door. He opened it, he went out and he closed it without a sound.

Bonnie took the tray of food, she thought at this time that it was not a good idea to take a tray full of food in her condition. She managed to take it anyway. Thanks to her experience as a waitress she has had in London when she was saving to pay for her airline ticket to New York. After 15 minutes of effort, she managed to bring everything into the living room without breaking anything. She sat on the couch with a sigh.

Damon entered the living room a few minutes after shirtless with pajama bottoms and his hair was still wet.

"Wifey"

"Husband"

"Uhm it smells good," he said, sitting beside her.

"Yes, a man named Damon asked me to prepare it for him, so I did"

"And a man named Damon thanks you," he said, smiling.

"You are welcome Mister blue"

"I want to kiss you again ... can I?"

She laughed, "of course, I have already given you the permission yesterday when we got married, you know," he smiled, he approached her and kissed her. He put his hand on her leg free and he began to caress her while kissing her. He left his lips to kiss her neck, he bit her and sucked her mark and Bonnie gasped in pain and pleasure. Damon could do that, make her feel a full of emotion on her body.

He slipped his hand under her nightie and she froze. He raised his head to look at her, she bit her lower lip.

" Too early ?"

"Yes ... can we just do kisses for the moment?"

"Uhm Bon Bon, your body has a lot of places where I would like to kiss" she laughed.

"Give me some example"

"Your pussy?"

"Uhm it will depend on..."

He rolled his eyes, "depends on what?"

"If I am in the mood of" licking pussy thing "she laughed and Damon pursed up one of his lips.

"Stop doing that" she laughed " I cannot resist to your blue eyes" she lowered her eyes to his sexy abs " and your hot, dashing, sexy, beautiful, freaking drop dead gorgeous body" he smiled and after he kissed her hard, " stop doing that, it is not fair" she whispered when he stopped kissing her.

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"If you are having a bad day, I will tell you to come sit on your husband's face to tell me more about this day and you will better come Wifey"

"Ok ..." she said shyly.

"The next part of your sexy body that I want to kiss is your ass"

"My ass?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Do you know how much I want you to sit on my face? Grab your sexy ass when you are walking?"

"Oh Damon perv is out"

"So?"

"Not yet perv"

"Okay, your breasts?"

"Uhm Yes"

"Oh My God, she said yes," he said imitating Caroline and she laughed.

"So can I lick them now?"

She squinted and he made a sad face, "Ok but just one minute"

"You will beg me to have more," he said, lowering the straps of her nightie. She felt a little anxious about Damon seeing her breasts but she wanted to. When he saw her breasts, his dick almost jumped off his pants. He began by massaging gently her breasts with his hands. Bonnie moaned loudly, he took one tits in his mouth and sucked it expertly. He licked it by turning his tongue and alternated the two every time.

"Damon ..." she moaned, she was excited by him and he knew it.

"More?" She did not answer, she just moaned. He slipped his hands under her nightie and felt how her thighs were hot. He caressed her thighs and she slightly separated them to let him come between them. When he was about to put his fingers on her panties, her phone rang.

Bonnie opened her eyes and she pushed off Damon to arrange her nightie and pick up the phone that was on the table. He sat back a bit disappointed and he took a drink of water.

"Hello?" She said, but no one spoke to the other end, "hello?" She repeated but no response. "Hello?" She said again but no answer but she could hear someone breathing on the other end of the wire. Damon frowned. "I can hear you breathe, who are you?" She asked.

"When I saw you, I knew that you were perfect for me, I want you all for myself, " a changed voice said. Bonnie was scared when he heard a voice that seemed to have been changed by a computer, she gasped in fear and Damon snatched her the phone.

"Who are you?" He asked and the man hung up. He looked the phone, frowning. Then he looked at Bonnie who looked frightened. He gave her the phone back.

"Hey Bonnie ... are you ok?" He stroked her thigh gently and she smiled weakly.

"Yes, it was just ... scary, it was a voice changed and he told me some things as he wanted me when he saw me"

"Maybe a guy who wants to make a hoax, don't worry" he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and she nodded.

He smiled before taking his food back and began eating.

"Hmm very delicious Bon-Bon" she laughed. He continued to eat while she read her messages.

 _Vamp-Care: you better not fuck with him Bonnie, Damon is a dick_.

She laughed and Damon knew it was a message from Caroline she was reading.

 _Unknown: I miss you, I want you all for myself._

"Damon ..." she said in a trembling voice. She gave him the phone, he took it and read the message.

"Do you really think that it was a Hoax?"

"Okay, I will talk about it to Robocop and we will find what's going on but do not worry"

"But-"

Don't worry, I am here now, you are my wife. No one will bother you" he caressed her thigh.

"Ok ..." she nodded, she did not want a stranger to spoil their evening. He gave her the pasta plate and cutlery. She smiled before taking a bite.

"Hmm yummy," she said and he laughed.

* * *

 **Sorry for errors, I hope I am in amelioration.**

 **Reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie had eaten while watching TV, Damon had done the dishes after his meal. When Bonnie wanted to walk with her crutches, he suddently carried her bride style to the bedroom. They were good together, the evening ended in laughter. They quickly forgot the call and the odd message. They brushed their teeth and went to bed. They kissed and cuddled, he wanted to continue what they had started but she wanted to rest after a big meal. They fell asleep in the arms of each other and Damon felt like the most fortunate manon earth.

The following day, the alarm clock rang at 7 am but he turned it off and went back to sleep. At 9 am, someone rang the doorbell, insistently. Damon decided to ignore the sound of the bell but Bonnie was alreadywaking up.

"Uh, Damon wake up" she said with her nose in the pillow, still asleep, "please, I can not sleep with this noise" she slightly pushed Damon's hand which was on her belly but he did not move. "Damon please...go open the door"

"No" he said, snaking his grip around her from behind, "I'm very comfortable where I am," the doorbell rang again and again.

Bonnie thought 'who could disturb them so early in the morning?' and she quickly opened the eyes "Oh my God! Damon! It's the immigration! It should be them!" She screamed and got up quickly. He got up quickly too and descended from the king size bed and put on the pants nearby. He ran into the shower to wash his face and quickly brush his teeth. Bonnie was also up to go wash her face and quickly brush her teeth.

Damon was down and there were two immigration officers who came to do a check up. They had been welcomed by Damon who was smiling to them and he explained that it would be better if he led them to his bedroom to avoid Bonnie having to go all the way with crutches. The officers followed him in the house and to his bedroom. Bonnie sat on the bed, she had madeit in a record time, she tried to hide the stress as well as she'd made the bed.

"Mrs. Salvatore" one of the agents said, shaking her hand and the other did the same.

"Hello" she smiled weakly.

"We came to see how married life was suiting you."

"Ok" Damon came to sit beside her and gave her a kiss on the lips to make her smile a little.

"I'm Agent Grant, I'll go around the bedroom while my teammate Agent White will ask you some questions."

"Go for it."

Agent Grant moved further into the room and checked the drawers to see if her clothes were there, while agent White asked them personal questions.

"You've been married since yesterday?"

"Yes," Damon said, smiling.

"How long have you know each other?"

"It's been almost two months"

"Two months!?" The woman wrote in her book, Bonnie was nervous but Damon managed the situation well. "Why so fast?"

"Because we love each other, I wanted her to be my wife as soon as possible before another man took her away"

"Well, ma'am?"

"...I love Damon, He is ... the best man for me, and I want to spend all my life with him" Bonnie said very seriously and Damon could not help but raisehis eyebrows in surprise.

"So you did not get maried to stay in America?"

"We get married because we are craziest people in the world and because we're in love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" they said simultaneously.

The lady smiled watching the couple who had a loving gaze "you are a beautiful couple." Damon and Bonnie looked each other, smiling. "Are they good, Grant?"

"Yeah, we can go." Agent Grant said, he looked in the drawers and cupboards to see if her things were there, see if they really lived together.

"Ok, we can't let you know when we will come again, we will come from time to time to check whether you're together."

"Do you like orange juice?" Damon asked the lady with a seductive smile. He was shirtless and even with his hair disheveled, he remained sexy as hell.

"Why?"

He got up, "Because I'm going to propose it to you every time you come...with eggs...bacon...whatever you want in." she laughed, blushing, but Grant did not like the joke.

"Let's go Agent White" he said, speaking the word "Agent" harder than usual. They went out of the room with Damon in front, who guided them to the front door. He told them goodbye and they left. Damon climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom, he found Bonnie sitting in the same place, she hadn't moved.

"It went well," he said, sitting beside her.

"Yes" she said weakly, looking down.

"Good morning, Wifey" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and neck. She smiled, looking up.

"Good morning, Mr. Blue." She kissed him gently on the lips, smiling. He deepened the kiss by putting his hand behind her neck and he leaned her on the bed lying on top of her, he put his other hand on her thigh to caress it. He gently placed himself between her legs, kissing her, she stroked his cheek during their kiss.

"I want to go to the beach," he said after he stopped kissing her, and she laughed.

"Then go."

"Correction, I want to go to the beach with you."

"Damon, you have to go to work and I have to do my homework."

He pouted and she laughed.

"Damon..."

"Uhm?" He purred as he made lollipops on her neck.

"Is it a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She laughed, she could feel Damon's erection on her thigh and his erection was not small.

"I'm happy to see you," he laughed.

"Stop being so happy, I have a long day ahead of me"

"Yeah, what're you gonna do?"

"Work with Caroline! I've missed lots of exams, there is a project to do and it will give me plenty of points to help me"

"Uhm, Bonnie Salvatore, the brillant journalist," he said, kissing her neck with his tongue and she moaned.

"Stop doing that." she moaned.

"Your sexy nightie does not help your argument," he straightened and put his hands on the edge of her hips to remove it, and then he pulled her panties off over her ankles.

"Damon..."

"Shh" he slid her panties down her legs and when he got them in his hands, he put it to his nose and inhaled her perfume. Bonnie was both heated and embarrassed by this gesture. He put her panties on the bed and he turned his head toward her face that was now red. She wondered how she always managed toend up with perverse guys but fortunately she fucking liked it.

"Pervert." he smiled, then declined slightly to bend down to her pussy.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What do you plan to do right now?" She said putting her hands on her crotch.

"Well, I don't know maybe lick your pussy?" he said, pretending to think.

She laughed "it's the morning! I haven't taken my shower"

"It'll be tastier like this," he leaned in again but she started to want to flee the bed laughing.

"No no! I'm not gonna let you do that" she tried to flee but her leg in the plaster was slowing her down and Damon used it to grab her waist.

"Come here Wifey!" She was on all fours and he pulled her body onto his erection.

"DAMON!", she laughed continuing to try and free.

"You're so stubborn! Plus it's for you I want to do that."

"I don't care! I don't want it! Let me go shower first."

"Ooh no let me taste you first."

"DAMON!" She laughed, he struggled to contain her on the bed but he was tenacious.

"Damn it! Let me lick your fucking pussy."

"No way Mister blue" she pushed with her foot but he took it to force her to be on her back and then he blocked her leg in the plaster with one knee, he put her other leg on his shoulder and he dived on to her pussy lips.

"You," she moaned, "are" she moaned louder, "imposs...OH LORD!"

* * *

Damon went to take his shower leaving Bonnie on the bed, who was recovering from two climaxes. She felt like she was on a cloud, she had married a Mister Blue that turned out to have the most skillful tongue in the whole world. She wondered if they were doing it too fast but somehow she was married and they must remain married for years, the situation itself was fast.

She hesitated between beginning a real relationship with Damon or waiting more time. Waiting for what? She did not know. Everything was confused in her head. Between virtual and reality, there was a big step, she was afraid that in the end they'll end up hating each other. She was worried that their false arguments would one day become real, and they would no longer be able to stand each other.

She put her hands on her face, sighing. Her life became complicated but at least she wouldn't be deported. She wasn't going back to England with her parents and to live with the same old family problems. Bonnie was going to stay in New York and become a great journalist, and maybe win 'the Pulitzer.' She laughs thinking about it, she did not see herself winning such an award, working in a small newspaper would be enough for her as long as she can interview people and talk about things of interest.

She was in her thoughts and she began to fall asleep when her phone rang. She sat up and took it from the bedside table.

"Hi Care."

"Did you fuck with him?"

"I'm fine, and you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie!"

"Care!"

"Bonnie!"

"No Care, we did not have sex...yet...he wanted to, but not me..."

"But?"

"But I let him lick my breasts and my..."

"Bonnie Bennett! You're such a slut."

"I am not a slut! And technically he is my husband so I have the right to do it."

"But...Marcel..."

"CAROLINE!"

"Ok ok, FINE" she said resigned and Bonnie laughed.

"How are you?"

"Uhm tired, Klaus tried to fuck the life outta me the last night! I feel dizzy" Bonnie laughed.

"Why do you feel dizzy?"

"I do not know I can practically feel his spermatozoid stroll in my stomach"

"CARE!" Bonnie screamed embarrassed.

"What? I swallowed his cum, can't I say anything bad?"

"Sorry to hear that you're still alive," she had been listening to see if Damon was still in the shower before speaking, "Damon made me see stars just a few minutes ago, his tongue is...I have no words"

"Bonnie!" Caroline said annoyed.

"When he put two fingers in my pussy, I got lost...I-"

"BONNIE!" Caroline cried.

"What!? I've listened to you talk about your sexual prowess with Klaus for hours, for days and months. Can you at least listen to me tell you about mine, two minutes?!"

"Yeah...I guess"

Bonnie sighed, for a reason she did not understand, Caroline really did not like Damon. "Will we still meet together at coffee shop Harlow's this noon?"

"Uhm talking about that..." she said in a small voice, this was the voice Caroline used often when she was about to do something that Bonnie would not like.

"Care, what did you do?"

"Nothing" Caroline said feeling unmasked, "Well if you want to know, I will not be your partner for the reporting project but I chose someone who can be."

"Care..." Bonnie said upset.

"No no listen first, uhm this guy..."

"CAROLINE" She screamed.

"Urgh listen to me first! This guy is new and talented, he has only good grades in class, plus he has plenty of contact in the cercle! He had talked about wanting to do a reporting about foreign refugees just like you."

"Keep going."

"Well, your fantastic best friend asked him if he wanted to work with you for the project and he said YES!"

"But... Care, we should do it together."

Damon came into the bedroom, he found Bonnie sitting on the bed with an upset look.

"I know, I know you want to do it with me, i want to do it with you too, but Bonnie... you are interesting by politic and welfare, while I am interesting by fashion and celebrities. I really want to do it with you, but we have different passions and I'm sure it will be felt in our work."

"You're right, we should do what we love for this project."

"Sorry Bonnie, don't be mad please."

"I am not mad."

Damon could see she was mad.

"Okay tell to me more about this guy."

"Wow wow slow down! What guy?" Damon said, buttoning his shirt.

"A guy with whom Care wants me to work with," she said disconnecting her phone from her ear.

"Tell her you're maried now," he said with a serious look. "No other guy in your life, Marcel is already a piece of work." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, my husband told me to tell you that I am a married woman now and there's no other guy in my life," she said, stroking the pillow on which her leg was on. Suddenly Bonnie laughed loudly.

"What's she said?" Damon was about to tighten his tie.

"She told me to tell you to get fucked by a fucking monkey," she said, laughing and Damon smiled amused.

"Tell her that I prefer to be fucked by my wonderdul wife," he said, putting his shoes on, he did everything pretty quickly this morning. He had taken advantage of lying in bed more hours than usual with his wife but he had urgent business to settle at work. "Uh no! Tell her that I'll fuck my wife tonight." Bonnie could not stop laughing, Caroline and Damon were really dogs and cats. When he was done, he mounted on the bed to kiss Bonnie.

"A last kiss for your beloved husband?" He said while his lips were close to hers, she tenderly kissed him but something with his masculine flagrance excited her and she moaned.

"I like your fragrance," she said, lost in his blue eyes, he smiled and gave her a long kiss before at lasthe left the bed.

"This evening Bon-Bon," he said, walking toward the door.

"Do not forget to text me."

"My life depends on it," he said before disappearing behind the door. She sighed and picked up the phone she had laid beside her on the bed.

"Care?"

"Yeah, I had time to puke my guts out on my books but I am fine," Caroline said with a ill voice and Bonnie rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Okay, tell me more about this guy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, he is the same Trevor in TV show 😉**

 **I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

Bonnie took a long shower; she put a summer dress with green flower, she was not too much choice of clothing in her condition. She did not put much makeup; she went to see a colleague, she did not seem seductive. She trusted Caroline, so she agreed to do this project with him, at least she can talk about a subject of her interest. After an hour, she was ready to leave.

She called a taxi that took her to Harlow's Cafe; Bonnie loved this coffee shop because they served British food, and their tea was delicious. When she entered the coffee shop, she smiled as she breathed in the familiar scents. The place was pretty cool, large windows were overlooking the street, the atmosphere was calm compared to the fervor of New York's streets, there were a few British flag miniatures on the tables and Bonnie could distinctly hear the British accent of some people present in the room. Although Bonnie felt American in her heart, her origins still were a part of her.

Bonnie walked with her crutches to the cashier to choose something to drink, even if it was noon, she was in the mood to eat muffins and drink warm milk.

"Hello Madam, what may I serve you?" A man asked with a lovely smile.

"Uhm I'll take a chocolate muffin, a sugar donut and a cup of vanilla milk please" Bonnie replied watching the scrolling menus on the right light panels on top of the box.

"Of course, it will be 7 dollars 80 cents please."

Bonnie put a crutch on the edge of the box to take her wallet in her purse, she took it and gave him 7 dollars, but she had no coins, she reached into her bag, but she did found nothing.

"Uhm I am sorry, I don't have any coins to pay for all of this." she bit her lower lip embarrassed of the situation, and people were waiting for her to finish.

"Sorry Ma'am I cannot cover you, you will need to choose between the muffin or donut."

"But, I always come here! I promise I will pay the rest when I return! Please, it is only 80 cents." she murmured, she wanted to eat those sugary cakes that she had been craving.

"Choose or pay, damn it!" yelled a man apparently annoyed and in a hurry to pass.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She turned to see the man who seemed to want to get irritated with her.

"My problem is you! Wasting my time because of a damn sugar donut." the angry man said.

"What-" she said offended, but another man a few spots back, stepped up, interrupting their hot dialogue.

"I'll give the rest. You need to learn how to respect women, sir, properly. Take a deep breath, before you know it, it will be your turn." the gentleman said politely to the angry man. Bonnie looked at him surprised while the man gave many coins to the cashier to settle her bill.

"Uhm thank you," she said shyly.

"It's my pleasure," the man said, "Here, let me help you." He took her tray and guided her to the table where Bonnie had chosen to sit. "Here you are."

"Thank you very much," she smiled, she found him beautiful. No more beautiful than Damon but good enough for her to turn on the streets just to ogle him. He had beautiful brown eyes, chestnut hair half long, some bits fell on his face, and his pink kissing lips while his smile could light a fire on wet wood.

"You are welcome, have a nice day," he said before leaving her to get back in line for his order.

"Thank you."

She sat and watched passersby through the window, trying to ignore the gorgeous guy who commanded her at checkout. Bonnie looked at her clock; it was already 3 pm. She called the number of this guy with whom she had to work, looking pensively out the window.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I am Bonnie Bennett, Caroline's friend, I am already in the coffee shop and you? You know, for the reportage work?"

"I am here too," he said on the phone but she seemed to hear his voice nearby, she turned her head and saw her savior while ago who was standing at her table and had a tray in hand. When he smiled, she could not help to admire him again. She wondered if she would meet sexy guys throughout her marriage, he was a real damn temptation.

"I think it's you, Bonnie."

"Yes." she said, looking at his angelic face.

"I'm Trevor Trent." he smiled again, "May I sit?"

"Sure," she replied gesturing to the seat in front of her as she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Trevor."

"I assure you that it's my pleasure, Bonnie. Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Trevor said while looking into her eyes. She immediately looked away a little embarrassed by the compliment. At one time, she would have been delighted that a man as handsome as him gave her a compliment but since she has a ring on her finger, she did not want to flirt anymore.

"Thank you. Now, what is about the project?"

"Yes, so I thought about an interview with the mayor of New York while also spending some time at refugee households to collect their testimonies."

"Sounds great," she smiled and then started eating the cakes. She made a small groan of contentment with eyes closed and Trevor smiled. When she opened her eyes, she saw Trevor stared at her. "I am sorry, I am hungry and have been dying to eat these," she said shyly.

"No, please, take your time," he said and took a bite of his meringue tart. "I think it is a very special place."

"Yes I love it, it reminds me London."

"Why come here? I have been in London, and I fell in love with it," he asked curiously.

"Uhm I do not know. I wanted to become a great journalist, interviewing politicians and be free to say what I want about what interests me. I think it was that desire for freedom that made me come to New York."

"I understand, then you are British."

"Yes, I think you can hear my accent."

"A little," he smiled.

"Why did you choose refugees?"

"Most people like me who have a home and want to change. However, these people have never had a home and just want to find one. I think that it's sad, having to flee their homeland because of persecution. I still can't believe that some countries, even in this day and age, view certain peoples as less than nothing, yet they are just as human as us. "

She swallowed hard, then looked through the window to digest his words.

"I am not sure if you know this but the definition of refugee, as defined by the Geneva Convention of 24 July 1951, is a person who is outside the country of their nationality or where they had their habitual residence; that founded fear of persecution because of their race, religion, nationality, membership of a particular social group or political opinion, and who claims protection. I want to fight for them. They must have a voice, they need one. I want to be that voice here. "

Trevor was so focused on her face that he froze with the spoon full of pie in-hand. He put the spoon down and applauded. Customers have turned to see where the noise came, Bonnie laughed embarrassed.

"Trevor STOP please" she laughed.

He stopped to applaud, "If I knew this side of you before, I would have recorded you. You sure convinced me, Bonnie."

"You're sweet," she smiled.

"I brought you all the work and methodologies that we saw in class, you can start the research, and I'll do interviews all alone until you could walk normally."

"Ok, we will do that, thanks, Trevor."

"You are welcome," he smiled, and she blushed.

"I hope Caroline's father will getting well," he said with a worried look.

Bonnie frowned, "um what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know? Uhm I thought she has told you about that."

She put a fake smile, "She must have forgotten."

He squinted in misunderstanding, "She forgot to tell you that her father's business was bought by Salvatore Inc.?"

"Salvatore?" She stammered, she did not understand why her best friend had forgotten to tell her about it. "What about her father?"

"He is unemployed now. The asset manager had dismissed several other employees to reduce the overhead of the company. She told me about it because I had done an internship in one of their subsidiaries." He took a piece of pie, noticing that Bonnie looked livid yet for what reason, he did not know.

He ate without looking at her, but when he looked up, he realized that something was wrong.

"Bonnie?" He said, putting a hand on hers. She stared at something on the wall and seemed lost in her thoughts. He gave her a squeeze, which caused her to snap out of the trance she was in to look at him.

"Sorry, I was-"

" Elsewhere?"

"Yes, I'm just surprised that she did not tell me while-" she drank some milk, although she looked upset, he found her cute. She put the cup on the table and continued to stare at it like it might move. She did not pay attention while she was drinking the milk, Bonnie had a small mustache of milk. This caused Trevor to burst out laughing. She looked at him amused.

"What?" She smiled.

"You have-" He gestured toward her face. With her still confused look, he leaned forward to wipe the milk mustache with his thumb. He did it in an almost sexual manner while the two had held their breath until he sat back down. Trevor wanted to lick his finger, but he did not want to scare her so he wiped with a handkerchief.

" Thank you..."

"It is nothing, Bonnie" he seemed to taste her name on the tip of his tongue.

"Next time, you must directly use a handkerchief," she cooed.

He laughed, "I prefer to use my fingers ... but next time I will use a handkerchief."

"OK"

He ate in silence for a while, and Trevor finally noticed the alliance in her finger.

"Are you married?"

"Uhm what?" She surprised by the immediate personal question, and she looked her ring finger which was shown on the table. "Oh, yes I am married" she laughed.

"Damn it! My plans fall into the water," he laughed.

"Yeah sorry" she laughed too.

* * *

In the evening, Bonnie was sitting on the bed in front of her computer, she read over the classwork she had missed. Damon arrived home at 7 pm, and he was tired.

"Hi Bon-Bon," he said, entering the room.

"Hi husband" she smiled, he sat next to her loosening his tie.

"I am fucking tired" he sighed. She put her computer on the bedside table.

"Let me" She help him undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He looked at her doing it seriously, and he smiled.

" I missed you."

"You missed me too" she kissed him. He stood up to remove his pant and his shoes and jumped on the bed to lie down next to her.

"What about your day?"

"It was uneventful and yours?"

"Boring without you," He said caressing her right thigh, "So, you did not have a bad day?"

"Uhm no, why?"

"I guess I will not lick your pussy this night." she laughed loudly.

"Not this night Mister Blue."

"What you want to do now? Sleep?"

She thought for a moment, "I want to go see a horror movie! Oh yes, do you know, The Door? I want to see it," she smiled.

He pouted, "I am fucking tired, and you expect me to go see a horror movie!?"

"Maybe if you do, I will make it worth your while." she was dragging her index finger on the bare chest of Damon, lazily sliding her finger on his skin. "If you accept, I will do something good for you, "she said seductively, he looked at her hypnotized while she licked her lips.

They looked each other intensely in a sexual tension which was palpable, and neither wanted to move. Bonnie caressed his face, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, Damon was breathing hard, and his dick was hard for her.

"Uhm did I tell you I really like horror movies?" She laughed, "Come on, we have to go see a movie," He jumped off the bed to get ready. Difficult to believe that just a few minutes ago that he wept fatigue. She followed him into the bathroom, and they dressed lightly. She wore a white tank top braless with a mini skirt, while Damon wore his usual dark clothes. After they had finished getting ready and a quick kiss, hand in hand, closing the door behind them.

They laughed all the way to the cinema. She loved being with him, all the barriers she had built because of Caroline, she decided to let them go. Tonight, she wanted to have sex with Damon. Anyway, they will not do something wrong, she was married to him, he was her husband, and she now understood why Caroline disliked Damon.

Arriving at the cinema, he took the tickets and fortunately for them the movie would begin soon. He entered the dark room and sat in the middle row because that's where Bonnie would sit. He was ready to sit on the floor if necessary, he was curious to know what Bonnie was talking about when she said she would make a "good thing." From experience, when a married woman said it, he knew she was talking about to suck his dick, not that the idea didn't enchant him, but he wished it was not that. She was sporting a leg and arm cast. He didn't want an unfortunate accident to hurt his balls.

When he said that to her as they sat comfortably in their seats, Bonnie laughed like crazy until the man behind them cleared his throat to make them understand to keep it down as the lights began to dim. As the movie started, Bonnie had already fear even before the plot clicks into place and Damon made fun of her. Everything could have been perfect if the man behind them was not stop telling them to be quiet.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I didn't update for a long time, sorry. I didn't forget it, I hope you will still like this story! Don't hesitate to review.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"And this is where the ghost will emerge," he said and Bonnie hit him on the shoulder. Since the beginning of the session, he had kept commenting on the film, which annoyed and irritated the man behind them.

"Damon stop now or I will beat you till death."

"But it is so-"

"Ahhhh," she screamed in fear and Damon could not help laughing loudly.

"So funny ... I can not stop laughing."

"Try, damn it." burying her face in her hands, Bonnie tried to keep her eyes open but the scary music of the film frightened her. "Ahhhh," she cried again, this time Damon put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Shh it's nothing," he sounded amused as she trembled in his arms, "kiss me ..." he whispered and she reached up to meet his lips. They kissed for several minutes before Damon put his hand under her little jeans skirt; Bonnie put her hand on his to stop him.

"Damon, we are in a theatre ..." she breathed out quickly.

"I think you told me that you wanted to have sex in a public place wifey."

She laughed, "not with one leg in a plaster, Damon!"

"Well I can use my mini me to get you what you deserve ..." His hand slid further under her skirt and was now stroking her panties. Bonnie smiled embarrassingly, noticing the seductive look on Damon's face.

"Damon ..."

"Hey, could you make your wife shut up her damn mouth a little? I want to see the movie! Damn it!"

Damon turned on the seat with a frown, "Don't talk to her like that, jerk."

"What? Did you just call me jerk, you son of a bitch?"

"Damon, let it go. it is not worth it.," she said, worry clear in her voice.

"No, no, he disrespected you. damn it, I cannot let this jerk insult you."

"Just let it go bae."

She rolled her eyes, this was the second time in a day someone had spoken to her like that and it began to annoy her. Unlike Trevor, Damon was not the type to think before speaking.

"Ooh ooh the beautiful black savior."

She turned on her seat, suddenly angry, "what ?"

"Shut up queen caramel." The man said, making a face, people in the room murmured 'shut up' to them, to calm them down but now it was impossible.

"Get fucked yourself jerk and fuck your mother by the way because I am sure you are a motherfuckin idiot," Bonnie said out loud and Damon grinned a 'you are a hero' grin. He didn't know she had such a hot temper.

"Please shut up dirty black."

"Hey jerk, shut up now or it i'd going to end up badly for you."

"Hey dude, I want to watch my movie peacefully but if you continue, it's gonna end up worse for you," the man replied back.

"Not sorry to disturb a fucking racist, if you are jealous then tell your partner to get his dick in your ear, the sound will be better," she said loudly, waving her hand and some people laughed, even Damon. The man glared at her in rage.

The man stood up suddenly, "get out dude, let's it settle between men," Damon was out of his seat in a flash along with Bonnie. They left the theatre. Damon could not clearly see the man's stature in the dark but now that they were all out in the light, faint regret begain to take hold of him. The man was larger and more muscular than him, he looked quite athletic.

"Ok dude, you just-have to apologise to my-"

Damon began to speak but the man didn't give him time to finish as he landed a violent punch to Damon's face making him fall back. Damon hit the pavement, taking Bonnie in his fall.

"Now, I will get back to the damned theatre and watch my movie in peace," the man said, leaving Bonnie and Damon on the ground and then he walked to the door and entered, slamming it loudly behind him.

"Oh My God, babe ... are you ok?" She asked, stroking his cheek as he grimaced in pain.

"Ahh slowly! Slowly! It hurts," he complained.

"Ooh ... bae" she put his head on her breast and stroked his head before threading her fingers in his hair. With hurting cheek, it was comforting to be on Bonnie's breasts. He moved his head on her chest with little noises and she laughed.

"My breasts are not pillows, Damon."

"But they are sweet ... uhm plus you are not not wearing a bra ... perfection ..." he groaned, moving his head on her chest as she laughed.

"Okay, my saviour, it's time to go home."

"No no, I am going back in and hitting his face," he said, mimicking a ping neck and she laughed again.

She rolled her eyes, "No, you will kill him if you do that babe," she said with humour, before placing her hands on either of his cheeks to look into his eyes. "Now you are going home." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he made a small sound of satisfaction, "come on my hero," she added, and he nodded.

He stood up and helped to her feet, before swooping down and gathering her up in his arms as she held her crutches, "uhm my hero till the end of the line uhn."

"Yeah," he said proudly, and she smiled.

 _Men with their ego_

He carried her to the parking lot, placing her gently in the car before coming around back to his side. He drove to their home, occasionally touching his sore cheek, it was damn painful and Bonnie gave him occasional cuddles to thank him. Damon had not fought against this man but he wanted to do and he had wanted to do it for her. Even though Bonnie did not encourage violence, knowing that he was ready to fight for her and even received a punch for her had been a sexy surprise. During the journey, she was calm, thinking of the best way to reward him.

Reaching home, Damon helped Bonnie out of the car as usual, leading her in the house. When they entered their bedroom, he laid on the bed, dropping her a kiss and running to the bathroom.

Unfortunately for her, one leg and one arm in plaster was not really sexy, and she wanted to be sexy for him tonight.

She wondered what to do when Damon came out of the shower in pajamas pants, shirtless. She could not help but ogle, he smirked.

"I know I'm sexy and you can't get your eyes off me but please don't tell my wife, she will be angry."

Damon climbed up on the bed and leaned over to kiss her. Bonnie's phone rang and he groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry," she said softly and took her phone. "Hi?"

"Hi ..." An unfamiliar voice said. Bonnie's heart began to beat faster.

"Uhm who are you?"

The person didn't answer but Bonnie could hear his breathing through the phone. Damon frowned, looking her with a frown.

"Hi?"

"I was thinking about you and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, your voice is weird ... Is it you who sent me this message?" She said, gathering her courage. Damon wanted to take the phone but she refused. At last, she put the speaker after putting a finger to her lips to tell Damon to stay silent.

"Yes ..." He almost moaned, "I need to see you, Bonnie, I miss you."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"Uhm ... What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter now, now I want to see you."

"Sir ... I don't know you and I want you to stop calling me or I'll call the police." She said in a hard voice.

The man said nothing for a few moments, "Damon is listening, right? That's why you are saying that but I know you love me. I look at you everyday you know, he doesn't know you like I do, my Bonnie . I know you remember me ... I'm wolfy73. I felt something deeper between us and I know you felt it too. "

Bonnie put a hand on her hand trembling, it was starting to scare her. Damon took the phone and cut off the speaker putting it to his ear.

"Listen to me carefully stalker, stay away from my wife or I swear I'll find you and I will put you in jail for years. Stay the hell away from my wife!" He growled.

The man with the disguised voice laughed, "when I will rape her, I'll think of you." He said and hung up the phone. Damon was shocked, for a moment he wondered if he had heard right. This man had threatened to rape Bonnie.

"What did he say?" She asked softly, he swallowed slowly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I scared him, don't worry. You have nothing to fear." He put on a fake smile on his face and she smiled back.

"It was really terrifying ..."

"I know," he took in his arms, "you're going to change your phone number tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, do you think I should go to the police for that?"

"No. I don't-"

The phone rang again and Damon quickly took it. It was a text message. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

"Damon?"

"I think ... we should go to the Police before changing your phone number."

"Damon you are scaring me ... Damon?" She repeated but he seemed lost in his thoughts. She snatched the phone off his hands.

"Wait Bonnie ..."

"Oh my God, Damon! It's me ... It's me. I was over there this afternoon, It's me. He watched me ... Oh my God ... Oh my God." She panicked. The message included a picture of her coming out of the british cafe with Trevor beside her.

"Hey, Hey, don't worry," he took her face with both hands to force her to look at him.

"But ... If he is watching me, he must know about our marriage and can report me Damon. I'm afraid ..."

"Nothing to worry, it's not going to happen, I promise you. I have great relationship in the police. I'll ask a friend to find this stalker."

"Marcel ... I can ask Marcel."

"No no not Marcel, just go in a police agency and give them your phone. Surely this is a kid who is bored. You're a beautiful woman, it does not surprise me that you have secret admirers in this meeting website, the hell! I was one of your admirers but I won because I married you, "he said, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work as Bonnie's eyes filled up with tears.

"Wifey?"

"Yes ..."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'm here now, you have your Mister Blue beside you. I will not leave you alone ... Promise. Now kiss me like my sugar Bon Bon does. "

She smiled and kissed him. He lay down on the bed with her in his arms. He tried to reassure her that everything would be fine in a soft voice and she calmed down. Bonnie went to take a shower as well and came out to find Damon sitting on the bed with his computer on his knees. She came to bed to him, looking at him work until she fall in sleep. The sound of the keyboard and the voice of Damon lulled her. She wanted to make love with him but the call was too scary. Secretly, Damon was scared for her. The man had threatened to rape her but he could not say it to her, she would panic. Tomorrow he would take care of this problem.

* * *

"So you think someone is harassing you, what is the nature of your relationship?" The policeman asked.

"Uhm it is a man with whom I spoke with on a dating site, I started talking to him just a few weeks ago, we have rarely talked since I got married, but he hasn't stopped harassing me "

"In what way?"

"He sends me text messages, he always calls me with an unknown number... Uhm yesterday he called me and sent me this photo," Bonnie handed him the phone and he took it.

"Who is this guy beside you?"

"A friend with whom I work on a project."

"Do you know him long?"

Bonnie frowned, "No ... I have just met him but we spent the day working. It's not him ... It cannot be him. We had never met before and clearly he isn't the one who took this photo. " She said quickly. Trevor was already someone she liked, she didn't want to engage in this strange case.

"Okay, I was just asking. It's my job, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed since yesterday."

"Damon Salvatore is your husband, is that correct?"

"Yes," she frowned again. "Why?"

"He called the Chief this morning to inform us of your arrival. The Chief has asked us to take good care of you," he said, eyeing her cleavage.

"It's good ... I guess."

"Where did you meet?"

"At the same dating site."

"So you meet him and ... After a few weeks you get married?"

"Uhm we saw each other in a bar and there was chemistry between us. We fell in love and got married."

"A true fairy tale." He said sarcastically. Bonnie did not like his tone at all, jealousy clear in his voice. "Ok ... This stalker, did you meet him too?"

"No ... I even forgot all about him. I disabled my account after meeting Damon."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No but-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore, but it's not a crime to call someone or send text message"

"But It's a harassment or something;k I don't know! I find it weird. He took pictures of me so he must have followed me. Maybe he knows where I live and it scares me. "

"I see ... Normally I would say that I can not do anything for you but I'll send your phone to the lab for necessary checks on his number and his nickname on the site."

"Okay," she nodded.

"If you have another problem don't hesitate to call me," he gave her his card, "I will be available for you," he said and she nodded again.

"Thanks," Bonnie got up and took her crutches to walk toward the door. Inspector Barnes accompanied her to the hallway where Trevor was waiting for her.

"Goodbye Madam Salvatore."

"Goodbye Mr. Barnes." She smiled and turned to Trevor was standing.

" Are you okay?" He asked her.

" I don't know."


End file.
